Assemblées du Jeudi Soir
by Diablae
Summary: Titre complet : Assemblées du Jeudi Soir - Sous le Haut Patronage des Fantômes de Hogwarts. Lorsque Harry commence à fréquenter le petit cercle de discussion que les fantômes de Hogwarts tiennent tous les jeudi soirs pour parler de la guerre et de ses conséquences, il ne s'attend pas à voir l'invitation s'étendre à Malfoy.


Bonjour tout le monde !

Tout d'abord, il est tard, donc veuillez m'excuser si je commence à dire n'importe quoi... X)  
C'est la première fois que je poste (ou même écris) une fanfiction, donc s'il-vous-plaît, soyez indulgents vis-à-vis d'un scénario peut-être bateau, mais que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à développer. Ca faisait longtemps que je lisais des Fanfics HP/DM, majoritairement en anglais d'ailleurs, ce qui nous amène à notre second problème : les trois quarts des noms propres utilisés dans cette fanfiction sont les noms originaux, donc en Anglais. J'en suis désolée. La force de l'habitude... ^^"

Toutes vos critiques/commentaires sont plus que bienvenues !

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter et tout le fandom ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de JKRowling, Bloomsbury Publishing Plc, les Studios Warner Bros, et toutes les autres maisons d'édition, dont Gallimard. Je ne fais que jouer avec ! ^^

**Note :** Un super-grand merci à mon Ananas, parce que c'est la seule à qui j'ai osé envoyer ce texte, et que c'est elle qui m'a donné le courage de le poster ici. Et aussi parce que c'est la première personne de mon entourage avec qui j'ai commencé à parler de HP/DM, alors que je pensais que j'étais vraiment un truc bizarre, dont seul les internautes avertis (haha, vous, lecteurs) pouvaient comprendre et partager le goût pour les lectures pour le moins... peu communes. ;D Pour toi Ananas ! ;)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

_(Du moins je l'espère ;)_

* * *

"Then there were sighs, the deeper for suppression,

And stolen glances, sweeter for the theft,

And burning blushes, though for no transgression."

Dom Juan, C. I, st. 74.

_Hogwarts, rentrée scolaire 1998_

Leur huitième année à Hogwarts avait commencé dans les mornes couleurs d'un automne arrivé trop tôt. Les élèves n'ayant pas passé leurs ASPIC l'année précédente à cause de la guerre s'étaient vu offerte la possibilité de reprendre leurs études pour un an de plus avant de faire face au monde du travail. Peu nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient accepté de revenir, et le vide dû aux personnes manquantes était lié à trois principales raisons.

Tout d'abord, il y avait ceux qui avaient décliné l'offre, et préféré engager le plus tôt possible leurs études supérieures, même sans avoir eu leur diplôme de fin de scolarité à Hogwarts. Il s'agissait en général de ceux qui se destinaient aux carrières politiques, ou à celle plus spécialisée d'Auror. L'Institut Supérieur de Formation des Aurors et les diverses écoles de Droit Sorcier étaient en effet les seules institutions ayant accepté de prendre des élèves sans leurs ASPICs, en s'appuyant seulement sur leurs notes des années précédentes et leurs résultats de BUSEs. Dans le cas des futurs Aurors, la raison était évidente : les enseignants de l'ISFA considéraient l'expérience de la guerre et de la résistance suffisante pour combler le manque de connaissances théoriques qui avait caractérisé la dernière promotion sortie des portes d'un Hogwarts détruit et couvert de cendres. Pour les écoles de droit, la raison était plus simple : aucune matière ne se rapportait réellement aux connaissances requises dans cette voie d'études à Hogwarts. Les élèves n'avaient donc pas besoin d'un diplôme particulier pour intégrer jusqu'aux plus grandes écoles d'Économie ou de Droit Sorcier.

Ensuite, il y avait le cas plus particulier des enfants dont les parents avaient pu avoir un comportement ambigu durant la période de conflits et les années ayant précédé. Il s'agissait, plus clairement, des enfants d'anciens Deatheaters, qui avaient pris la fuite - pour la plupart à l'étranger - en emportant leur progéniture. Le Ministère et le Service des Aurors s'étaient activement lancés sur leurs traces, mais seuls les Greengrass et une autre famille répondant au nom de Dashwood avaient été retrouvés, et leurs enfants forcés de reprendre leurs études. Contrairement aux absences dues aux départs volontaires pour la vie active ou les études supérieures, celles causées par la désertion ne touchaient pas que les «huitièmes années», mais elles clairsemaient toutefois plus particulièrement les Slytherins. La maison verte et argent avait vu son effectif diminuer de trois quarts au début de cette nouvelle année, et même si on ne le disait pas, presque tous les huitièmes années savaient que quelques places vacantes à la table de Ravenclaw étaient dues à la même raison.

Enfin, et cette raison était la plus terrible et, malheureusement, la plus répandue parmi les différentes maisons, il y avait les victimes de la guerre. Blessés lors des combats, morts héroïques, ou encore ceux qui avaient succombé à la folie, ils étaient nombreux à avoir quitté à jamais les bancs de la grande salle. C'étaient ces absences-là qui faisaient le plus mal, qui se ressentaient le plus, et qui causaient des éclairs de douleur dans les yeux de McGonagall lorsqu'elle posait les yeux sur les élèves attablés aux heures des repas. C'étaient ces absences-là qui faisaient pleurer régulièrement certains des élèves encore présents, qui rendaient l'ambiance lourde et insoutenable lors des repas ou dans les salles communes. C'étaient ces absences-là qui révoltaient le plus. Et tout le monde en était conscient, mais personne ne pouvait rien y faire, parce que c'était la guerre, et qu'ils avaient tous vu ce à quoi l'enfer peut ressembler.

Des anciens septièmes années de Gryffindor, il ne restait que Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Seamus Finnigan, et Neville Longbottom. Chacun avait ses raisons pour être revenu. Hermione voulait absolument terminer ses études, et elle voulait clore proprement son année. Pour Neville, c'était encore plus évident : il avait dans l'idée de devenir botaniste. Pour cela, il avait au moins besoin de ses ASPICs en Potion et Botanique. Seamus, lui, n'était pas revenu par choix. C'était sa mère qui l'avait poussé - et obligé - à reprendre ses études là où il les avait interrompues afin d'obtenir un diplôme. Enfin, dans le cas de Harry, c'était une fuite. Oh bien sûr, lui ne l'admettrait jamais c'était juste l'analyse qu'Hermione s'était vue en devoir de faire de son comportement. Il n'avait aucune raison de rester. Il avait la notoriété suffisante pour pouvoir se faire accepter au Ministère à la position de Chef Auror sans même avoir fait d'études. Ou même, se faire accepter dans n'importe quelle école supérieure sans ses résultats d'ASPICs. Il avait de l'argent, des facilités, et la carrière de ses rêves lui était accessible sans problèmes, avec ou sans sa célébrité. Mais il avait refusé. Il préférait Hogwarts.

Lui disait que c'était logique, qu'il ne voulait pas user de sa célébrité - qu'il avait en horreur - pour atteindre des positions non méritées, ou pour engager des études qu'il savait ne pas avoir la force et les capacités pour les boucler. Il voulait se perfectionner, disait-il, et mériter sa place dans le monde en temps qu'adulte normal. Alors il continuait. Il suivait ses cours sans broncher, sans faire de bruit, juste désireux d'être plus méritant pour ses capacités que pour sa notoriété.

Hermione l'avait vite détrompé.

- C'est faux, Harry, lui dit-elle un matin d'octobre au petit déjeuner.

Elle prit le temps de tremper avec application son pain dans son café, et se tourna de nouveau vers lui.

- Tu ne cherches pas à mériter ta place, tu ne cherches qu'à te faire oublier.

- C'est exactement ce que je veux, Hermione. Je veux qu'ils m'oublient un peu, qu'ils passent à autre chose, répondit-il, la bouche pleine d'œufs.

Elle reposa son pain.

- C'est bien ce que je dis. Tu fuis. Arrête de faire l'idiot, tu sais très bien qu'ils ne se calmeront pas. Que tu sortes des murs de Hogwarts maintenant ou dans un an n'y changera rien.

- Hogwarts est ma maison. La seule que je n'ai jamais eue.

- Le monde est ta maison maintenant, Harry. Tu es un adulte, tu n'es plus un enfant. Hogwarts ne te protégera pas toute ta vie.

- Je m'en fous. Tant que je l'ai, j'en profite, dit-il en se détournant pour s'intéresser de nouveau à ses œufs.

Elle se tut. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait rien à ajouter, qu'il ne se laisserait pas convaincre. Elle avait envie de lui dire, elle, qu'à force de fuir, de fuir toujours plus en avant, le retour dans la réalité n'en serait que plus brutal, la chute plus douloureuse. Mais il ne l'écoutait pas. Et elle savait qu'il ne servait à rien d'insister tant qu'il n'était pas en mesure d'écouter, de comprendre. Alors elle attendait. Elle attendait le moment propice, l'occupation soudaine, ou peut-être la personne idéale qui ferait sortir son meilleur ami du rêve dans lequel il s'était enfermé.

Et elle avait déjà une petite idée.

Dès le début de l'année, elle avait reconnu Draco Malfoy pour ce qu'il était : peut-être un lâche, mais aussi quelqu'un qui avait sauvé leur vie au manoir ; au lieu de toujours le voir comme ce qu'il avait pu être : un jeune homme arrogant et prompt à insulter et blesser son entourage sans raison. Et elle avait eu raison. Le fils Malfoy avait changé.

Oh, pas d'une façon immédiatement remarquable, non. Il était toujours ce crétin fier et arrogant qu'il avait toujours été, bien sûr. Simplement, il avait arrêté de la ramener à tout instant, et s'était calmé sur les insultes. Hermione n'était plus la ''sang de bourbe'', mais Granger pour lui, maintenant. Au début de l'année, il y avait toujours ce petit ricanement moqueur et blessant dans sa voix, lorsqu'il s'adressait à elle, et qui faisait bondir Harry hors de ses gonds. Toujours ces petits reniflement de dédain lorsqu'il passait à côté d'eux, dans les couloirs. Mais à part ça, il avait changé. Les regards n'était plus haineux, juste désintéressés, hautains. Ils se retrouvaient de temps en temps à la bibliothèque pour réviser – intérêt tout à fait personnel pour les deux partis, bien sûr, ne nous méprenons pas ! Mais surtout, c'était ce petit éclat amusé qui brillait parfois dans son regard gris, lorsque Harry réagissait au quart de tour pour la défendre, ou lorsqu'il entendait, de loin, Seamus sortir une ânerie, qui l'avait décidée à se montrer polie avec le Slytherin. Ce petit éclat qui réchauffait très rarement ses yeux glacés, il l'avait surtout lorsqu'il discutait avec les sœurs Greengrass à la table de Slytherin, pendant les repas. Lorsqu'il riait avec elles d'une blague que l'un d'eux avait pu sortir.

Ce qui avait étonné Hermione, c'était surtout d'avoir revu cet éclat lorsqu'il se disputait avec Harry, ou lorsqu'il entendait Seamus. Comme si voir Harry Potter, Sauveur du Monde Sorcier, ou écouter Seamus Finnigan - l'archétype du parfait Gryffindor - débiter ses bêtises, le rendait plus vivant. Oui, Draco Malfoy avait changé. Il était plus calme, plus posé, et peut être plus ouvert, même s'il ne le montrait pas franchement. Plus amer aussi, et plus isolé. Et c'était cette nouvelle faille que Hermione Granger s'était mise en tête de creuser - et d'en faire profiter Harry Potter, dernier crétin sur terre pour toujours vouloir fuir la réalité.

_Quatrième (et dernier) lundi de Septembre – 25th_

Harry se réveilla en retard, et jura en se redressant dans son lit. Il farfouilla aveuglément sur sa table de chevet pour trouver ses lunettes, qu'il plaça sur son nez, avant de se lever précipitamment. Les lit de Ernie MacMillan, Malfoy et Blaise Zabini étaient faits et leurs sacs n'étaient plus là, Harry en déduisit donc qu'ils avaient déjà dû descendre pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Cette année, tous les huitièmes années avaient été mélangés dans une salle commune unique et des dortoirs communs, pour leur permettre d'avoir plus d'indépendance par rapport au reste des autres élèves. Neville n'était plus là non plus, mais Seamus ronflait encore bruyamment. Harry le secoua.

- Seam', debout! On est à la bourre!

Son ami grommela pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant d'accepter de se lever. Et encore, il ne le fit que parce qu'Harry avait menacé de lui verser un seau d'eau sur la tête. Neville sortit de la salle de bain au même moment et sauva l'irlandais en tirant ses couettes et en le faisant rouler hors de son lit.

- La salle de bain est libre, paresseux, dit-il avant de se diriger vers les escaliers et d'ajouter : Dépêchez-vous!

Harry passa dans la salle de bain pour se débarbouiller, puis il s'habilla rapidement et sorti du dortoir en dévalant les marches quatre à quatre. Dans la salle commune, Hermione était à genoux devant la cheminée dont le feu était allumé. Elle semblait prise dans une discussion animée.

- Hey, fit-il en s'agenouillant à côté d'elle pour lui faire un bisou sur la joue, avant de se tourner vers l'âtre, Salut ! Comment se passe l'entrainement?'

- Bien, répondit la tête de Ron Weasley qui dansait dans les flammes vertes. On a pas mal de boulot et c'est parfois fatiguant, mais toujours passionnant! On se voit ce weekend à Hogsmead?

Harry sourit.

- Ouaip! C'est prévu!

Ron avait laissé tomber sa dernière année à Hogwarts pour rejoindre l'ISFA, qui l'avait accepté sans problème. Il suivait maintenant son entrainement d'Auror et semblait largement apprécier le programme. Harry, Hermione et lui se retrouvaient tous les weekends à Hogsmead pour une sortie entre amis. Parfois, Ginny, Seamus et Neville se joignaient à eux. Ou Dean venait avec Ron. Hermione et lui étaient toujours dans une relation, même s'ils se voyaient peu, et Harry était heureux pour ses amis.

Il laissa Hermione finir sa conversation tranquillement et descendit avant elle à la Grande Salle, comme tous les matins depuis le début de l'année.

_Deuxième jeudi d'Octobre – 12th_

Cette semaine se déroula normalement, entre des cours de potions abrutissants avec Slughorn et ceux, plus fatigants encore, de métamorphose. McGonagall avait pris la direction de Hogwarts à la mort de Snape. Parfois, Harry avait l'impression qu'elle n'y arriverait pas. Avec la mort de Dumbledore, la guerre et les réparations, faire vivre le château était une tâche parfois lourde à porter. Mais elle tenait bon, et Harry aimait à se dire que Dumbledore aurait été fier du travail qu'ils avaient réussi à accomplir durant les vacances. Quelque part au fond de lui, il était persuadé qu'il ne l'avait jamais abandonnée et que, là-haut dans son bureau, son portrait ne dormait jamais tout à fait, portant toujours une oreille attentive aux problèmes de la communauté et de sa directrice.

C'était le jeudi soir. Comme à son habitude, il sortit du côté des serres vers vingt-deux heures. Nick était là, avec le Baron Sanglant et deux autres fantômes aux quels Harry ne parlait que peu souvent. Harry n'aimait pas vraiment le Baron. C'était le seul fantôme du château qui n'acceptait pas encore qu'il se mêla à leurs petits cercles du jeudi soir.

Depuis le début de l'année, les fantômes du château avaient pris l'habitude de se retrouver près des serres tous les jeudis, pour parler de la guerre, des évènements survenus à Poudlard durant la direction des Carrows, de la Première Guerre. C'était leur manière à eux de décompresser, d'arriver à faire la paix avec eux-mêmes et passer au-delà des noirs évènements des derniers mois.

Harry avait pris l'habitude de se joindre à eux après s'être rendu compte qu'il n'arriverait pas à surmonter la douleur et ses pensées noires tout seul. Il avait besoin de parler. Plusieurs fois, Sir Nicholas l'avait trouvé seul, en haut de la tour d'Astronomie. Il avait pris l'habitude de lui parler, de le forcer à se confier, à raconter. Pour se soulager de sa peine et de sa culpabilité. Puis, après deux semaines passées ainsi tous les soirs, il l'avait invité à se joindre à eux le jeudi soir, près des serres de Botanique. Et depuis un mois, Harry les rejoignait à chaque fois. Les attitudes désuètes des fantômes, mêlées à l'étendue immense de leurs connaissances, réussissaient à le calmer. Selon les séances, il parlait ou se contentait d'écouter, plongé dans une douce torpeur. Il y avait une douce satisfaction, une sensation d'acceptation tranquille, à s'asseoir toutes les semaines sur ce muret dévoré par les mauvaises herbes pour écouter parler ces êtres translucides, aux mœurs plus ou moins étrangères. Il y allait avec plaisir.

C'était déjà la mi-octobre, et ce soir-là, le Baron et Sir Nicholas parlaient de façon animée. La Dame Grise arriva en même temps que lui, mais par les jardins. Derrière elle, une silhouette sombre et bien vivante suivait ses pas, effacée. Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Je crois, dit-elle en les rejoignant, que j'ai ici un jeune homme qui pourrait tirer profit de nos conversations, au même titre que M. Potter ici présent.

- Qui ? demanda Sir Nicholas en relevant la tête.

Mais le Baron répondit pour lui.

- Bonsoir, M. Malfoy. Ce sera un plaisir de vous avoir parmi nous ce soir.

Harry sursauta et releva la tête. L'ombre s'avança. C'était bien Malfoy, encore vêtu de ses robes scolaires, les mains dans les poches et la tête haute. Harry se renfrogna et recula de quelques pas, sur la défensive.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? demanda-t-il à la Dame Grise.

Son front lisse se plissa d'une ride légère.

- M. Potter, dit-elle doucement, vous avez été convié à vous joindre à nous parce que Sir Nicholas a pensé que vous en aviez besoin. Ce soir, je me permets d'introduire M. Malfoy parce que j'estime qu'il en a tout autant besoin.

- Sauf votre respect, Ma Dame, il me semble que M. Malfoy ici présent a très bien été protégé des horreurs de la guerre.

- Vous me manquez effectivement de respect, jeune Potter, mais votre esprit est jeune et il ne sait pas grand-chose encore. Toutefois, malgré ce que vous semblez penser, j'estime que tous les sorciers d'Angleterre et de par-dessus les mers, bons ou mauvais, ont été touchés par cette guerre. M. Malfoy y compris, et peut-être même plus que vous ne l'imaginez. J'oserai même ajouter qu'il n'est pas si mauvais que vous voulez bien le penser.

Harry se détourna en grommelant.

- Pas si mauvais… ! marmonna-t-il en allant reprendre sa place attitrée sur le muret.

Et malgré toute se rancœur et sa mauvaise fois, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que durant toute leur petite conversation, Malfoy était resté étonnamment en retrait et silencieux. Le jeune homme s'était appuyé à un pilier pas loin de la serre numéro cinq. Ses bras étaient croisés, ses jambes aussi. Il regardait dans le vide avec un air désintéressé. Harry eut envie de le frapper. Pour se contenir, il se détourna et préféra s'intéresser à la conversation des fantômes. Plusieurs autres les avaient rejoints et le professeur Sinistra, décédée pendant la guerre, se tenait droite et digne un peu à l'écart du cercle, encore peu habituée à son nouvel état de spectre. Lorsque son regard venait à se poser sur les deux vivants, un air de mélancolie passait dans ses beaux yeux noirs.

Harry ne dit rien durant toute la séance, ainsi que Malfoy. Il se contenta d'écouter toute la soirée. Il ne jeta pas un seul regard au jeune homme debout à ses côtés, trop perdu dans ses pensées.

_Deuxième vendredi d'Octobre – 13th_

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il aperçut Malfoy au petit déjeuner, il remarqua pour la première fois depuis le début de l'année que le jeune homme ne semblait plus réellement au centre de l'attention de ses compagnons Slytherins. Bien sûr, il était assis parmi eux, Blaise Zabini à sa gauche, Daphnée Grengrass à sa droite, sa sœur et Goyle en face d'eux. Mais le groupe semblait à l'écart du reste de la maison, amaigri, et l'absence de Crabbe semblait creuser un trou profond parmi eux. Ils riaient, plaisantaient comme les autres, mais le visage de Gregory Goyle semblait dévasté, et son humeur grise se reflétait sur le visage de ses amis. Même le Prince de Slytherin semblait diminué, ses yeux parfois aussi vides que ceux du Survivant lui-même.

Hermione lui donna une tape sur l'épaule, le sortant de sa rêverie. A sa gauche, Ginny prit sa main dans la sienne. Ils sortaient de nouveau ensemble depuis la fin des vacances, mais Harry sentait bien qu'un gouffre se creusait, et qu'il n'arrivait pas à retrouver en elle ce qu'il aimait et ce qui le satisfaisait un an auparavant. La guerre a détruit tout le monde, aimait-il à se répéter pour se justifier. Et pas qu'à lui-même. C'était aussi ce qu'il lui répondait, invariablement, lorsqu'elle lui demandait pourquoi il était différent, pourquoi il avait tant changé. Son sourire était faux lorsqu'il mêla ses doigts au siens. Mais ça suffit à la rassurer pour le moment.

_Troisième jeudi de Novembre (1 mois plus tard) – 16th_

La semaine passa vite, ainsi que les suivantes, et les réunions avec les fantômes défilaient, égales à elles-mêmes. On était à la première semaine de Novembre, mais le temps était encore étonnamment doux. Harry n'avait encore jamais vu ça en Ecosse à cette période de l'année.

Harry se sentait un peu mieux. Il parlait – un peu. Malfoy, lui se taisait toujours. Harry ne savait pas trop ce que ça voulait dire, il ne savait plus comment prendre le jeune homme en face de lui. Ils se méprisaient toujours, s'insultaient dans les couloirs. Mais le jeudi soir, au milieu des fantômes qui les observaient, il restait silencieux, impassible, comme désintéressé. Il écoutait, pourtant. Mais ne parlait jamais.

Le deuxième jeudi de Novembre, enveloppé dans une fine cape pour se protéger du vent qui s'était levé, Harry attendait patiemment que Sir Nicholas finisse de s'entretenir avec le professeur Sinistra. Malfoy était resté en arrière, lui aussi. Il renifla avec mépris.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Potter ? demanda-t-il, narquois.

C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait parler depuis le début des réunions, aussi Harry décida-t-il de se montrer magnanime.

- J'attends Sir Nicholas, pourquoi ? répondit-il en toute honnêteté, mais sans se retourner pour faire face au Slytherin.

- Fais pas l'idiot, Potter. Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

- Ah bon ? Absolument pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Depuis quand le Golden Boy a-t-il besoin d'un soutien psychologique ? C'est que la guerre a dû être si dure pour lui…

- La ferme, Malfoy ! Il me serait très facile de te retourner l'accusation. Il me semble que tu ne t'es même pas battu, non ? Tu t'es enfui avant le début des combats et tu t'es mis bien à l'abri. Trop peureux pour rester ? Ou on n'assume pas ses choix, peut-être ?

Malfoy serra les dents. Ses yeux étaient durs, son regard couleur acier.

- Ta gueule, Potter, cracha-t-il. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles !

- Je sais ce que j'ai vu, Malfoy, rétorqua Harry du tac-au-tac. Ta face de fouine se sauvant avant même le début du raid lancé par les tiens sur Hogwarts.

Le jeune homme blond se ferma alors complètement. Sa mâchoire était contractée, ses poings fermés à ses côtés, serrés en deux sphères aux jointures blanchies par l'effort.

- Le problème, Potter, finit-il par lâcher, c'est que tu n'as rien vu.

Puis il se détourna. Ce n'était qu'une constatation, pas même une accusation, et ses yeux étaient vides de toute émotion. Le professeur Sinistra avait fini de discuter, et Malfoy la suivit. Les épaules de Harry s'affaissèrent. Il se sentait vidé, comme après une longue bataille. Une bataille qu'il aurait perdue, sans bien trop savoir pourquoi. Il se laissa tomber de nouveau sur le muret, et les derniers mots de Malfoy le tourmentèrent. Il les vit flotter devant ses yeux, se croiser, s'emmêler, puis s'éloigner. Il n'arrivait pas à les rattraper, à comprendre. Sir Nicholas assit sa forme vaporeuse à ses côtés, flottant aisément dans l'air du soir.

- Vous me paraissez bien préoccupé, mon jeune ami, dit-il.

Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif au dos de Malfoy qui s'éloignait en compagnie du professeur Sinistra.

- Cela aurait-il quelque chose à voir avec M. Malfoy ?

Harry décida de rester muet. Ça ne serait pas la première fois, et Sir Nicholas savait très bien faire la conversation seul.

- Mon ami, vous ne pouvez toute votre vie haïr quelqu'un pour ses actions passées… M. Malfoy a fait de bien mauvaises choses, mais il s'en ai repenti. Vous devriez lui parler, essayer de comprendre ce qui s'est passé durant cette guerre…

- C'est fou, grogna Harry, que tout le monde ne cesse de me donner le même conseil. Ecouter. Parler. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est le meilleur moyen de comprendre. Qui vous a donné ce conseil ?

- Hermione - Mlle Granger.

Sir Nicholas eut un petit sourire.

- Mlle Granger est très souvent de bon conseil, M. Potter. Vous devriez au moins l'écouter elle, si vous n'avez plus confiance en nos jugements à nous, pauvres vieux ectoplasmes.

Et, avant que Harry n'ai eu le temps de lui répondre ou de le détromper, il salua poliment le jeune homme et se retira en direction du château.

_Troisième lundi de Novembre – 20th_

La semaine qui suivit, Harry la passa à se poser des questions. Hermione et Neville essayèrent bien de comprendre son silence de plus en plus buté, et Ginny se fit constamment repousser, à tel point qu'elle finit par le laisser seul pendant trois jour – ce qui le soulagea plus qu'il n'aurait jamais osé l'avouer.

Malfoy n'avait pas changé. Il restait dans son coin. Harry n'en pouvait plus, il devait lui parler. Un jour qu'il passait dans la cour, il vit Malfoy occupé à lire sur un banc. Il alla s'asseoir à côté de lui en silence. Le jeune homme finit par admettre sa présence, après de longues minutes à tourner obstinément les pages de son livre sans le regarder, espérant sans doute que l'autre garçon se lasse et finisse par s'en aller.

- Potter, finit-il par souffler, clairement excédé, que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

Le sarcasme transpirait dans ses propos. Harry leva les yeux et prit une longue inspiration pour se forcer à se calmer.

- T'es différent, lâcha-t-il enfin.

Malfoy ricana.

- On est d'humeur éloquente aujourd'hui, Potter ?

- C'est la seule chose qui m'intrique. Pourquoi ?

- Comme si ça te regardait.

Harry souffla longuement par le nez.

- J'essaye de me montrer aimable, rétorqua-t-il. Puis, après un silence : et intéressé.

Le jeune homme blond se leva brusquement et ramassa ses affaires avant de finir la conversation :

- J'ai pas besoin de ton intérêt.

Puis il lui tourna le dos et parti en direction de son prochain cours.

Harry soupira. Tant pis, il réessayerait. Malfoy était devenu pour lui synonyme d'énigme, et il avait piqué sa curiosité.

Le soir, au dîner, il était plus relaxé. Hermione soupira de soulagement. L'humeur orageuse de Harry leur avait pesé à tous, et elle était fatiguée de devoir gérer à la fois les plaintes de Ginny et celles des garçons.

- Ca y est, enfin de meilleure humeur ?

Harry hocha vaguement la tête, distrait, avant de lui sourire. Ginny du sentir que c'était maintenant sans risque de s'approcher de lui car elle revint prendre sa place à son côté et prit sa main dans la sienne sous la table.

_Quatrième jeudi de Novembre – 23rd_

- Malfoy !

- Potter.

Harry trottina pour arriver à la hauteur de l'autre jeune homme qui, ô miracle !, l'avait attendu.

- Tu vas à la réunion ? demanda-t-il, un peu essoufflé.

- Brillant, Potter. Tes facultés de déduction m'impressionneront toujours.

- On y va ensemble ?

L'autre soupira et se tu. Il n'avait pas la force de lui faire remarquer qu'à partir du moment où ils partaient tous deux d'un même point, au même moment, pour se rendre au même endroit, ils allaient sans nul doute être obligés de faire le chemin ensemble. Chemin qu'ils firent d'ailleurs dans le silence.

Lorsque Sir Nicholas les vit arriver ensemble, il lança un regard approbateur à son jeune protégé. Il inclina la tête avec précaution.

- Jeunes hommes, bienvenue.

- Merci, fit Harry en prenant sa place sur le muret.

Malfoy fit un signe de tête au fantôme avant de s'asseoir par terre près de son pilier habituel, sans oublier de réchauffer subrepticement la pelouse avec un rapide sort. Harry eu un petit sourire narquois en le remarquant.

La conversation ce soir-là resta à son minimum. On était le troisième jeudi de Novembre. Peu de fantômes avaient pu se libérer, et les sujets tournèrent vite en rond. Lorsque, à à peine vingt-et-une heures trente, les spectres commencèrent à se retirer en direction du château, Malfoy ne montra aucune intention de se lever et de les suivre. Son regard était perdu dans le vague. Intrigué, Harry resta assis lui aussi et, après un dernier regard rassurant vers Sir Nicholas qui hésitait à les laisser seuls tous les deux, il reporta son attention sur le jeune homme en face de lui.

- C'est bon, t'as fini ? demanda sèchement Malfoy après quelques minutes.

- De quoi ?

- Oh, s'il-te-plaît Potter. Ca fait des heures que tu m'observes. T'as rien de mieux à faire ?

Harry détourna le regard.

- Apparemment non, marmonna-t-il.

Il réussit à garder le silence pendant encore un moment avant de se décider à poser la question qui le rongeait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? finit-il par demander en fixant ses mains posées sagement sur ses genoux.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- De la guerre.

Malfoy se tut.

- Comme si t'en avais quelque chose à faire, finit-il par dire doucement.

- J'en ai quelque chose à faire, aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraître.

Ils restèrent silencieux pour quelques minutes encore. Alors qu'Harry commençait à penser que Malfoy n'allait pas lui donner de réponse, il accepta finalement de parler.

- Il est resté au Manoir pendant tout l'été après la cinquième année. Ca a été le pire été de ma vie.

Il frissonna, puis leva finalement le regard pour le planter dans celui de Harry, qui retint son souffle.

- Presque tous les jours, c'était tortures et punitions pour ceux de ses Deatheaters qui avaient failli dans leurs missions. Et puis des fois, il s'en prenait aussi aux… autres.

- Aux autres ?

- Aux innocents.

- Toi ?

- J'étais innocent, crois-le ou non.

Ca n'était pas réellement une réponse, mais cela suffit à Harry pour comprendre. Il resta silencieux.

- Où t'étais l'année dernière ? finit par demander Malfoy.

Il voulait changer de sujet ? Très bien.

- Je cherchais les horcruxes. Tout le monde le sait.

- Mais t'étais _où_ ?

Harry comprit enfin. Malfoy ne voulait pas l'histoire connue de la presse, il voulait les détails. Ceux dont seuls Hermione et Ron étaient au courant. Il voulait Harry, et pas le Survivant. Mais Harry n'était pas sûr d'être prêt à lui donner ça.

- Un peu partout en Angleterre, finit-il par répondre évasivement.

Malfoy sembla se taire, puis :

- Et le plus marquant ?

Harry réfléchit un moment. Il n'était pas sûr. Beaucoup de choses l'avaient marqué à jamais durant leur périple, en bien comme en mal. Mais en voyant le visage interrogateur de Malfoy, sincèrement intéressé, il voulut ne garder que le meilleur. Il ferma les yeux.

- Le vol à dos de dragon, murmura-t-il finalement.

Il rouvrit ses yeux à peine assez vite pour surprendre l'air d'émerveillement dans les yeux de Malfoy.

- Je ne savais pas ça, dit-il doucement.

- Bien sûr. Les goblins de Gringotts n'étaient pas très fiers de voir leur meilleur gardien s'envoler juste devant leur nez en brisant la coupole du batiment. La presse a été bâillonnée.

- En brisant…

Malfoy sembla réaliser soudainement.

- Whoaa ! Vous avez braqué Gringotts ?

Harry eut un petit sourire satisfait. Voler Gringotts n'était pas une activité que le commun des mortels pouvait se vanter d'avoir pratiquée.

- En quelque sorte, oui.

Malfoy eut un sourire, puis il se leva et épousseta ses vêtements. Harry était encore vêtu de ses robes scolaires. Il suivit du regard le manège de l'autre garçon avant de lui souhaiter un vague « bonne nuit ». L'autre lui répondit d'un signe de la main avant de se détourner et de marcher en direction du château.

_Quatrième vendredi de Novembre – 24th_

Le lendemain, Harry était de bien meilleure humeur, mais il éloigna quand même Ginny lorsqu'elle essaya de l'emballer à l'en étouffer au milieu d'un couloir désert. Il n'avait pas vraiment la tête à ça, et elle s'éloigna en boudant. Quelque part au fond de lui, il ressentit une petite morsure de culpabilité, mais elle était si ténue qu'il préféra l'ignorer.

Hermione réussit à le traîner avec elle à la bibliothèque durant leur période libre de l'après-midi pour travailler leurs ASPICs. Malgré toute son apparente résistance, il avait appris à apprécier ces moments privilégiés de calme entre eux deux durant leurs pérégrinations en recherche des horcruxes, aussi arrêta-t-il bien vite de rechigner et la suivit sans plus de discussion dans l'antre de la vieille bibliothécaire rabougrie qui, miraculeusement, avait réussi à survivre à la guerre tout en protégeant plus qu'efficacement son royaume.

Malfoy était là lui aussi.

- Draco ! salua joyeusement Hermione. Tu travailles quoi ?

Il lui sourit, avant de ricaner devant l'expression éberluée de Harry.

- Les potions.

- Parfait ! Viens avec nous, je voulais justement faire travailler les potions à Harry. Il a un peu de mal avec cette matière.

A ces mots, Malfoy eut un sourire narquois. Harry voulut lui donner un coup de pied.

- Tu pourrais l'aider ? continua Hermione.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut à Malfoy d'avoir un air surpris – au plus grand contentement de Harry. Mais il se reprit vite.

- Bien sûr. Tu viens t'asseoir ?

- Merci, dit Hermione en s'asseyant à sa droite.

- Mais Hermione… tenta Harry.

- Oui, Harry ? demanda-t-elle innocemment en levant les yeux sur lui. Un problème ?

Il la regarda un moment, ahuri, puis s'assit en silence en face d'elle.

- Je pus pas, Potter. Si tu veux que je t'aide, tu pourrais t'approcher un peu… avança doucereusement Malfoy.

Harry lança un regard paniqué à Hermione, qui lui répondit aussitôt par un coup de pied sous la table. Il grommela un peu, pour la forme, avant de se relever pour aller prendre la place de l'autre côté du Slytherin. Hermione eut un petit sourire machiavélique qu'il préféra ignorer, mais il lui lança quand même un regard assassin, pour faire bonne mesure.

Malfoy prit les notes de Harry, qu'il feuilleta à peine avant de renifler dédaigneusement.

- Mon dieu, Potter, je ne peux même pas _lire_ ce que tu as essayé d'écrire.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de lire mes notes, répliqua Harry avant de les lui arracher des mains.

- Oh, doucement Potter ! Je suis là pour aider, répondit-il, goguenard.

Harry grommela de nouveau.

- Quoi ? Je n'ai pas bien entendu, dit Draco, en ayant l'air de s'amuser comme jamais il ne l'avait fait.

- J'ai dit, si les miennes ne sont pas assez bien, on peut utiliser les tiennes. De toutes façons, elles seront toujours mieux prises que les miennes.

- Evidemment, je suis meilleur que vous en potion, rétorqua-t-il sur un ton très satisfait.

Hermione se racla la gorge à sa droite sans lever les yeux de son livre.

- Oui, Granger. Même toi.

Elle avait l'air complètement outrée, clairement à court de mot pour répondre. Elle lui lança un regard meurtrier.

- Oui, je sais. Ça fait mal, chantonna Draco, à peine condescendant.

Harry se prit le visage dans les mains et poussa un long soupir. Ils n'allaient jamais y arriver…

Mais, étonnamment, au bout de leurs deux heures de travail, personne ne s'était entretué. Harry et Malfoy étaient chacun penché sur leur feuille respective, à passer en revue la liste des ingrédients vus en cours d'année et leurs propriétés qu'ils avaient rédigée pendant la première heure et demie. Hermione, elle, était plongée dans son livre d'arithmancie, le bout du nez un peu noirci par l'encre de ses notes qui n'avait pas fini de sécher. La cloche sonna et ils se séparèrent sur quelques mots de politesse – un peu acides dans le cas des deux garçons. Harry, encore éberlué de n'avoir eu à jeter de sort à personne durant les deux heures précédentes, marchait silencieusement au côté de son amie vers leur prochain cour. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres, mais il ne savait pas trop comment la poser sans la vexer ou sans passer pour un idiot insensible. Et puis merde, pensa-t-il, j'ai le droit de dire ce que je pense.

- Hermione, commença-t-il en cherchant encore un peu ses mots, avec Malfoy, tout à l'heure… C'était quoi ? Enfin, je veux dire… On a jamais été particulièrement amicaux les uns envers les autres – et c'est rien de le dire alors pourquoi maintenant ?

Elle resta silencieuse un moment, comme perdue dans ses pensées, puis s'arrêta pour se tourner vers lui.

- Peut-être parce qu'il était temps, tu crois pas ?

Et avec ça, elle tourna d'un mouvement souple sur la pointe de ses pieds et le planta là, au milieu du couloir. Lorsqu'il reprit conscience de son entourage, elle était déjà plusieurs mètres devant lui. Il la rattrapa en courant.

- Mais… Vous êtes quoi, exactement ?

- Je dirais amis, non ?

- Amis ? Mais, Hermione… C'est Malfoy !

Elle lui jeta un regard exaspéré.

- Crois-moi, Harry, je sais parfaitement qui c'est.

- Mais alors… ?

Cette fois-ci elle s'arrêta de nouveau, perdant patience.

- Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire ? La guerre est finie, nous avons gagné, son père est en prison tu ne crois pas que c'est suffisant pour repartir de zéro ?

- Et lui, alors ? s'énerva Harry. Il était du mauvais côté, lui aussi ! Comment tu peux oublier ça ?

- Mon pauvre Harry, si tu crois encore ça… dit-elle avec un regard condescendant.

Puis elle tourna de nouveau les talons, s'attendant à ce qu'il la suive – ce qu'il fit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? la pressa-t-il, intrigué.

- Rien.

- Hermione !

- Rien, j'ai dit. Tu n'as qu'à en parler avec lui, je sais que vous vous voyez tous les jeudis soirs, à vos petites réunions. Il me l'a dit.

- Mais…

- Harry James Potter ! la coupa-t-elle. Je refuse de parler de ça avec toi.

Il se tut de mauvaise grâce, en grommelant. Si Hermione commençait à utiliser son deuxième prénom, c'est qu'elle était vraiment à cours de patience.

_Cinquième (et dernier) jeudi de Novembre – 30th_

Lorsque vint le jeudi soir, Harry était si dévoré par la curiosité qu'il ne tenait plus en place. Il devenait désagréable avec tout le monde, même avec Ginny, qui commençait à ne plus supporter ses humeurs.

- Harry ! lui dit-elle, courroucée, le soir même au milieu du repas. J'en peux plus ! Tu peux nous dire ce qui va pas ? T'as été désagréable avec tout le monde toute la journée.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil discret à Hermione qui regardait son assiette avec un petit sourire supérieur.

- Rien. Ca va, t'inquiète. C'est juste que… Slughorn voulait me voir tout à l'heure, après le cours. Depuis que je n'ai plus des supers notes en potion, il ne m'apprécie plus tant que ça. J'ai encore gagné deux heures de retenue.

Hermione ne prit même pas la peine de relever, suffisamment consciente pour savoir ce que cachait le mensonge.

- Encore ? s'offusqua Ginny. Mais c'est presque tous les jeudis soirs depuis le début de l'année ! Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ?

- Rien, répondit-il, évasivement.

- Harry James Potter !

- Ok, ok ! On a fait une chaîne, et je l'ai causée. Volontairement.

- Mon dieu, t'es vraiment stupide. Quand est-ce que tu arrêteras de le provoquer ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton de reproche. C'est bon, t'as dix-huit ans, tu pourrais pas être un peu plus adulte ?

- Sois donc libre de choisir un copain plus mature si t'en as besoin, rétorqua-t-il, énervé de se retrouver pris au piège de son propre mensonge.

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il n'avait pas dit la vérité à Ginny à propos des patits rassemblements des spectres tous les jeudis dès le départ. Mais mantenant que Malfoy était aussi dans le coup, il avait l'impression que ça allait être encore plus difficile d'aborder le sujet avec elle, et il n'avait pas envie de s'y coller.

Ses amis le regardèrent tous, estomaqués, quand il envoya balader Ginny, et il quitta la table sous leurs regards encore ahuris – et celui coléreux de Ginny. Hermione avait une expression triste sur le visage, mais il ne le remarqua pas, et elle demeura ignorée de ses compagnons de classe.

Quand il fut sorti, elle soupira et changea de place pour venir s'asseoir près de Ginny afin de la calmer. Lorsque sa colère retomba, elle commença à pleurer, sanglotant sur l'épaule de son amie. Hermione la réconforta du mieux qu'elle put, passant une main dans son dos, mais au fond d'elle-même elle savait que tout ce que Ginny avait construit avec Harry lors des derniers mois était proche de de la destruction. Et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher le désastre.

- Pourquoi il est comme ça ? pleura Ginny sur son épaule. J'arrive plus à le reconnaître, il est tellement différent depuis le début du trimestre. Je comprends pas…

- Shhh, murmura Hermione. Ca va aller, petite sœur. Tout ira pour le mieux.

Mais au fond d'elle, elle savait que ses mots n'étaient rien de plus que poussière dans le vent.

- Alors, Malfoy, commença Harry ce soir-là, lorsque les fantômes eurent finit leur discussion et commencèrent à partir chacun de leur côté. On dirait que le Prince de Slytherin est moins glacé que je le pensais premièrement.

L'autre sorcier lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant de regarder de nouveau ses mains, croisées sur ses genoux.

- Qui a dit ça ? demanda-t-il, pas vraiment intéressé.

- Hermione l'a dit. Elle a aussi dit que je devais te parler si je voulais en savoir plus. Elle n'a pas voulu m'en parler elle-même. J'sais pas pourquoi.

- Elle est assez intelligente pour savoir que c'est à moi de dire certaines choses.

- Alors ? Tu voudrais bien expliquer ?

- Non.

Harry le regarda brusquement, surpris.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- J'ai mes raisons.

- Elle a dit que tu en parlerais.

- Peut-être qu'elle a raison. Mais je ne le ferai pas maintenant, ajouta-t-il.

- Mais _pourquoi_ ? pressa-t-il.

Malfoy se releva et mit ses mains dans ses poches.

- Parce que je ne veux pas. Et parce que j'ai le _droit_ de ne pas vouloir.

- C'est pas juste, marmonna Harry.

- La vie est injuste, Potter. Et tout n'est pas noir ou blanc. Tu peux trouver différents tons de gris.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu me connais à peine. Et comme je te l'ai déjà dit, si je me souviens bien, tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vécu pendant cette guerre.

Harry était sur le point de perdre patience, il pouvait le sentir. L'autre garçon avait les sourcils froncés et il sentait qu'il se forçait à rester calme.

- Exactement ! finit-il par dire. Et c'est précisément ce que je voudrais savoir !

- Et tu le sauras. Mais pas maintenant.

Harry se tut. Ce Malfoy élusif et réservé lui était trop étranger. Il n'avait pas envie d'insister et de risquer de buter le fier Slytherin. Il revint à des sujets plus quotidiens.

- Toi et tes amis, vous semblez… exclus, je dirais.

Malfoy s'autorisa un hochement de tête.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry.

- Parce qu'ils m'ont suivi.

- Et toi ? Qui as-tu suivi ? finit-il par questionner, intrigué.

- Visiblement pas la bonne personne, éluda-t-il. Et toi ? Tu t'éloignes de Weasley, non ?

Harry était encore en train de se demander ce que voulait dire la réponse de Malfoy lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ce dernier lui avait à son tour posé une question.

- Ron ? Absolument pas. Il suit une formation d'Auror, c'est tout. On se voit tous les weekends aux Three Broomsticks.

Malfoy eut un petit rire.

- Non, pas Weasley-Weasley, je voulais dire la Weaslette, ou Weasley-fille, comme tu veux…

- Ah, Ginny…

Malfoy haussa les épaules.

- Si c'est son nom… Alors, y'a de l'eau dans le gaz ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça.

Harry n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Malfoy le sentit.

- Vous sortez tous les weekends ? demanda-t-il finalement.

- On essaie. Ron nous manque. On était tout le temps ensemble.

- Je sais, répondit Malfoy. Vincent nous manque aussi.

- Vincent Crabbe ?

- Oui.

- Je suis désolé.

Malfoy soupira.

- Malgré ce que tu as l'air de penser, tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde. Arrête.

- Je ne… ! commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter sous le regard railleur de Malfoy. C'est juste que lui, au moins, on aurait pu essayer…

- Arrête ! coupa Malfoy. Arrête de dire ça ! Il ne reviendra pas, c'est fini ! Ca sert à rien de se torturer.

Harry se tut de nouveau. Il ne voulait pas se disputer avec Malfoy sur ce sujet-là.

- Tu voudrais venir avec nous ?

- Où ? A Hogsmead ?

- Mmm-m… Maintenant que t'es l'ami de Hermione, et tout.

- T'es fou. Weasley n'accepterait jamais.

- Lequel ?

- Les deux.

Harry ne comprit pas le sens de la réponse de Malfoy, mais il préféra le détromper tout de suite.

- Laisse, Potter, le coupa l'autre sorcier. On est même pas amis, à quoi tu t'attendais ?

- Tu es pourtant celui d'Hermione, non ?

- On peut dire ça, même si je pense que je me rapproche plus du partenaire d'études.

- Oui, ça aussi.

Mais Malfoy refusa de se laisser aller et déclina l'invitation fermement, arguant que les samedis soirs étaient leur jour de sortie hebdomadaire à lui et ses amis. Harry n'insista pas plus, c'était déjà bizarre de sa part de demander à Malfoy de venir avec lui à un rendez-vous de Gryffindors.

Ce soir-là, ils se séparèrent en bons termes.

_Premier samedi de Décembre (2 jours après) – 2nd_

Le samedi soir arriva vite. En poussant la porte des Three Bromsticks sans Ginny à son bras, Harry se sentit un peu nu mais la perspective de passer une soirée avec uniquement ses deux meilleurs amis réveilla en lui une excitation fébrile d'adolescent.

- Salut, mec ! le salua Ron, déjà attablé au fond de la salle.

Hermione se fraya un passage dans sa direction, Harry à sa suite. Elle l'embrassa rapidement avec un grand sourire et prit un siège à ses côtés. Harry lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule avant de s'asseoir en face d'eux.

- Gin' n'est pas venue ?

Hermione lança un regard nerveux à Harry.

- Elle ne voulait pas venir ce soir, elle… ne se sentait pas très bien, éluda Harry, peu désireux de s'attarder sur le sujet.

- Ah bon ? Et elle va bien ? insista Ron. C'est la première fois que j'entends dire que ma sœur se sent pas bien… Tu n'y serais pas pour quelque chose ?

Harry jeta un regard paniqué à Hermione qui leva les yeux au ciel. Il regarda alors Ron, inquiet que son ami ai deviné la situation tendue de leur couple ces derniers temps, mais il fut surpris de ne trouver qu'un visage goguenard et un sourire satisfait, comme s'il venait de faire une blague un peu gaillarde. Harry ne comprit pas tout de suite, mais clairement Hermione avait compris, elle.

- Ron ! s'écria-t-elle, outrée. N'importe quoi, ils sont jeunes ! Et puis, Harry se protège, n'est-ce pas Harry ?

A ces mots, il y eut un déclic dans l'esprit du jeune sorcier, qui se mit à rougir sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Oh dieu, non, il n'allait quand même pas avoir _cette_ discussion avec ses deux meilleurs amis – dont l'un était en plus le frère de sa copine…

- Eww, Ron, non ! Et puis Hermione, je te remercie, mais je crois pas que ça vous regarde…

- Hola, doucement, mec ! dit Ron dans un grand éclat de rire. Je te rassure, je n'ai aucune envie d'avoir les détails de votre vie sexuelle à ma sœur et toi !

- Merci, grommela Harry.

Il n'était pas particulièrement prude, et ça ne le gênait habituellement pas de parler de sa sexualité, mais Ginny était la petite sœur de Ron et il y avait vraiment des conversations à propos de son couple qu'il ne se voyait pas avoir avec celui-ci. D'autant plus qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment grand-chose à raconter. Oh, bien sûr, Ginny et lui étaient déjà passés au-delà de cette étape depuis longtemps. Mais il avait peur d'avouer à ses amis que ses relations avec Ginny ne le satisfaisaient jamais vraiment, ce qui le frustrait de plus en plus. D'autant plus que c'était une question qu'il voulait aborder avec Ginny avant toutes choses. Et puis, il savait aussi que Ginny n'avait pas été sa première, contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait.

Durant l'été précédant leur huitième année, il avait profité du chaos suivant la mort de Voldemort pour s'éclipser. Il avait profité de sa majorité moldue toute nouvelle pour voyager un peu hors du monde sorcier. Il était parti en Allemagne, en France, en Belgique et en Suisse. Au cours de son périple, il avait beaucoup vagabondé, et s'était amusé à droite et à gauche. Des mains inconnues avaient réveillé son corps, des voix et des bouches éphémères avaient fait monter en lui des désirs jusqu'alors ignorés. Peut-être à cause de Voldemort, de ce poids qui pesait sur ses épaules, ou peut-être tout simplement à cause de cet environnement dans lequel il avait grandi, il n'avait jamais pensé à ça jamais ressenti de besoins ou de désirs particuliers dans le domaine des plaisirs sensuels. Cet été-là avait été l'été de la découverte, sur tous les plans. Son corps s'était mêlé à de nombreux autres, féminins ou masculins sans distinction. Ses yeux avaient vu mille et un nouveaux paysages : la mer méditerranée, les côtes atlantiques sauvages de France, d'immenses villes, de magnifiques monuments. Il avait humé tant de nouvelles senteurs, goûté tant de nouvelles saveurs et entendu tant de nouvelles mélodies qu'il s'en était senti sur un usage permanent, comme surexposé. C'était une sollicitation perpétuelle de chaque parties de son corps, et il avait baigné avec plaisir dans cette sensation.

Mais maintenant, après avoir réveillé son corps, après avoir retrouvé Ginny et cette vie facile à laquelle tous le prédestinaient, cette relation offerte, comme déjà orchestrée pour lui il se demandait s'il n'avait pas fondamentalement besoin de plus de piment, d'aventures, de surprises et même de complications, dans son quotidien. Il se haïssait pour ça, mais la sécurité que lui apportait Ginny, son corps qu'il avait trop vite connu par cœur, son acceptation tranquille, ne lui suffisaient plus.

Et il ne savait pas quoi faire pour y remédier.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas vu Hermione se lever pour aller chercher à boire. Il se raccrocha à la réalité lorsqu'une bièraubeurre fut posé devant lui, et il se sentit légèrement honteux de ses précédentes dérivations.

- Alors, quoi de neuf ? demanda Ron en prenant une autre choppe que Hermione tendait vers lui.

Elle se laissa ensuite tomber sur sa chaise avec un sourire, portant sa choppe à sa bouche.

- Pas grand-chose de nouveau, à vrai dire… dit-elle, évasive.

- Oh, allez ! Pas le moindre petit potin ?

- Je sais pas. J'ai entendu dire que Seamus avait cassé avec sa dernière copine. Mais ça n'avait pas duré longtemps, de toute façon. Je me rappelle même plus de son nom…

- Comme d'habitude, résuma Harry en rigolant. La terre s'arrêtera de tourner le jour où Seamus aura une relation sérieuse.

- Tu veux dire, une qui durera plus de trois semaine ? s'esclaffa Ron.

- C'est ça. Et toi ?

- Rien de bien nouveau. Les cours sont super intéressants. Cette semaine ils nous ont mis par paires, comme les partenaires actifs. C'est plus dynamique.

- Et au Burrow ?

- Tout va bien. Maman tourne un peu en rond, elle attend Noël avec impatience pour pouvoir vous voir. Je crois qu'elle a besoin de s'occuper pour ne pas trop penser… Enfin, de toute façon, ça lui fait du bien aussi que je sois à la maison. Ca fait de la compagnie. George passe souvent, Percy aussi. Elle commence à faire son deuil…

- C'est bon à entendre, murmura doucement Hermione.

- Oui. Pour nous aussi c'est plus facile. En apparence, Papa a l'air de s'en remettre, mais souvent je me rends compte que pour lui non plus ça n'est pas fini. Et ça ne le sera jamais vraiment. Il essaie juste d'être fort pour maman.

- C'est normal, Ron. Il lui faudra du temps, comme à ta mère, comme à George. Et comme à toi aussi.

- Je sais, chuchota-t-il, un peu défait.

- Allez, intervint doucement Harry en posant une main réconfortante sur le bras de son ami par-dessus la table, essayons de penser à autre chose pour ce soir. Les samedis soirs sont faits pour la fête et la détente.

Ron eut un sourire. Il abattit son poing sur la table.

- T'as bien raison, mec !

Et ils partirent à rire ensemble. Leur rires étaient peut être parfois un peu amers, et leurs regards se troublaient peut être un peu aussi de mélancolie, mais ils continuèrent néanmoins, désireux de ne pas se laisser gagner par la guerre ce soir. Plusieurs choppes de bière passèrent par leurs mains, dans un élan de détente et de laisser-aller. Les conversations allaient et venaient au fil de l'inspiration – et de la boisson – parsemées de rires et d'éclats de voix ci et là. Dans son excitation et son bien-être, Harry laissa finalement échapper qu'il avait proposé à Malfoy de se joindre à eux pour la soirée.

- Tu as fait _quoi_ ? faillit s'étrangler Ron.

- Ben… J'ai invité Malfoy à se joindre à nous. Mais il a décliné, hein ! T'inquiète ! s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter, face à l'air scandalisé de son meilleur ami. Oh, et puis de toute façon, c'était pas une bonne idée. Il me l'a bien fait comprendre !

- Encore heureux, marmonna Ron.

- Je ne trouve pas, moi, intervint Hermione, l'œil encore alerte. Ca aurait été plutôt bien !

- Hermione ! s'indigna Ron. Comment tu peux dire ça ?

- Eh bien, tout d'abord, il a beaucoup changé. Il est plus réfléchi. Et puis, il n'insulte plus Harry, par exemple !

- Humph ! voulu intervenir l'intéressé.

Elle ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

- Tais-toi, Harry ! Malfoy a fait des efforts, et ce n'est sûrement pas toi qui va me dire le contraire ! Et c'est mon ami, maintenant.

- Merci, ça, on avait compris, bougonna Ron. Tu nous le répète assez souvent !

- Quoi ? T'étais au courant, toi ? s'offusqua Harry.

- Ben ouais, depuis un moment, même, répondit-il. Pas toi ?

Harry jeta un regard rancunier à Hermione.

- Je ne l'ai appris que la semaine dernière, marmonna-t-il.

Ron eut un petit rire moqueur.

- Bah ça va, t'as pas mis trop longtemps à rattraper le wagon, à ce que j'vois !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? intervint Hermione, dont les neurones ne fonctionnaient visiblement plus aussi vite. Puis, deux secondes plus tard : Ah, l'invitation pour ce soir ? Oui, Harry a plutôt tendance à brûler les étapes avec Malfoy, en ce moment, finit-elle, vengeresse.

- Hermione ! siffla Harry entre ses dents.

- Exactement, l'invitation ! reprit Ron qui, heureusement, n'avait pas l'air d'avoir tout écouté.

- Oh, ça va, marmonna Harry, puisque je vous dis qu'il a décliné. Ça sert à rien d'insister !

Et Hermione voulu sûrement se rattraper car, dans un élan de lucidité, elle s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Harry a raison. Passons à autre chose !

- Ouais, bougonna Ron. Mais j'vous retiens, vous deux !

Harry et Hermione se mirent à rire sous la menace de son doigt accusateur. La soirée se finit dans la bonne humeur, vers une heure et demie du matin. Ron et Hermione montèrent tous les deux dans la chambre que le jeune apprenti Auror louait toutes les semaines à Mme Rosmerta, après avoir dit au revoir et souhaité une bonne nuit à leur ami.

Il remonta à pieds au château, ne voulant pas risquer de se désartibuler sous l'effet de l'alcool.

L'air froid et piquant de la nuit de décembre acheva de lui rendre sa sobriété. Calmé, il repensa à sa conversation avec Malfoy deux jours auparavant. Quand celui-ci accepterait-il de lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé au Manoir durant la guerre ? Harry savait qu'il aurait à attendre encore un moment avant d'avoir ses réponses, et que le semblant de trêve qu'ils avaient commencé à lier aurait besoin d'être mis à l'épreuve avant que l'autre jeune homme accepte de se confier en toute sincérité. Mais comment consolider une trêve qu'il ne savait même pas avoir créée ? Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer avec son esprit encore un peu embrumé par l'alcool mais il savait, de façon sûre, qu'il n'avait pas encore de réponse à cette question.

_Premier dimanche de Décembre – 3rd_

Le lendemain, comme souvent le dimanche matin, il se réveilla avec un mal de tête lui martelant les tempes. En grognant, il tendit la main vers sa table de chevet et commença à farfouiller à l'aveuglette dans le tiroir à la recherche de sa flasque de potion anti-gueule-de-bois. Lorsque sa main ne rencontra que le vide et des objets sans intérêt, il eut un grognement et laissa retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller, le bras replié sur son visage pour se protéger du soleil qui entrait à flot par les fenêtres du dortoir. Il devait déjà être tard.

- C'est ça que tu cherches ? demanda une voix moqueuse à sa droite.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et se trouva nez-à-nez avec une fiole emplie d'un liquide bleuté. Il l'attrapa et la déboucha d'un geste gauche, avant d'en avaler deux longues gorgées. La potion commença à faire effet immédiatement et il put se redresser dans son lit.

- Malfoy.

Le jeune homme était assis sur son propre lit, voisin de celui de Harry. Il était en tailleur, très clairement amusé, un air moqueur sur le visage.

- On a passé une bonne soirée, Potter ? railla-t-il.

- Excellente, merci, répondit Harry en se frottant les yeux. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec ma potion anti-gueule-de-bois ?

- J'en avais plus, et je savais qu'il t'en restait. Alors comme j'en avais besoin…

- Te gêne surtout pas… rétorqua Harry.

- Compte sur moi !

Il se retourna et se leva pour se diriger vers la salle de bain commune.

Un peu abasourdi, Harry resta quelques minutes de plus au lit. Il venait d'avoir une conversation normale – en toute relativité – avec Malfoy. Et ce, avant même de s'être levé. Etonnant.

Lorsqu'il descendit, quelques minutes plus tard, Malfoy avait rejoint Hermione sur une des tables disposées autour du foyer, où ronflait un grand feu. La salle commune des huitièmes années était située au quatrième étage de l'aile ouest, et percée de grandes fenêtres arc-boutées au plafond, rendant la pièce assez mal isolée des grands coups de vents glacés du début de décembre, qui annonçaient la neige.

- Bien dormi ? demanda Hermione en guise de salutation.

- Très bien. Toi ?

Elle lui lança un rapide sourire satisfait.

- Parfaitement bien.

- S'il-te-plaît, Granger, dit Draco d'une voix traînante, épargne-moi les détails de ta toute-nouvelle vie sexuelle avec Weasley.

- Il n'y a rien de nouveau à propos de ma vie sexuelle, merci bien.

- Eww ! intervint Harry, le visage un peu vert. Maintenant c'est moi qui ne veux pas savoir, s'il-te-plaît Mione !

- Prudes ! se moqua Hermione, avant de donner une petite tape affective à Malfoy et de se replonger dans ses livres.

Harry s'enroula dans une couverture qui traînait et se laissa tomber dans le canapé à côté d'eux. Il ne vit pas le regard de Malfoy suivre ses moindres mouvements, mais le manège n'échappa pas à son ami, qui eut un petit sourire en coin.

- Vous travaillez quoi ? demanda Harry avec un bâillement.

- Les sortilèges, répondit Hermione. Tu devrais d'ailleurs t'y mettre, toi aussi.

- Mon pauvre. N'essaie même pas, elle t'achèverait à la tâche, moqua Malfoy.

- Tais-toi et bosse !

Draco lui jeta un regard faussement indigné, les yeux ronds comme des billes et la bouche entrouverte en un cercle choqué. Harry retint un rire, puis détourna son attention vers le feu. Il sentit ses paupières se fermer d'elles-mêmes tant il était confortablement installé, et rapidement, il sombra dans un doux sommeil.

Dans la pièce, il ne resta bientôt plus que le bruit des plumes grattant le parchemin et le ronronnement du feu par-dessus les craquements des bûches. Lorsque Draco releva les yeux de son parchemin une demi-heure plus tard, ce fut pour remarquer avec un sourire que Harry s'était endormi.

- Pas étonnant qu'on ne l'entende plus, dit-il sans y penser.

Hermione leva les yeux de son livre. Elle secoua la tête.

- Il s'est encore endormi assit, il va se faire mal au dos. Tu veux pas l'allonger ?

- L'allonger ? s'indigna Malfoy. Je suis pas ton elfe de maison !

- Et encore heureux, marmonna-t-elle, avant de lui lancer un regard si blasé qu'il se résigna à se lever en grommelant.

Il souleva doucement le jeune homme endormi et le réarrangea correctement dans le canapé. Il sentit sur son visage la respiration chaude et tranquille de l'autre sorcier et, comme sur une impulsion soudaine, il borda correctement la couverture autour de lui afin qu'elle ne tombe pas dans son sommeil, avant d'écarter doucement une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait devant les yeux avec un air rêveur sur le visage. Quand il se retourna, il surprit Hermione qui le regardait avec un sourire à la fois attendri et satisfait sur le visage. Il reprit rapidement ses esprits.

- Ses cheveux sont impossibles, c'est immonde, déclara-t-il avec dédain pour sauver les apparences. Il devrait faire quelque chose…

Mais son ton faussement dégoûté ne retira pas son sourire à la jeune sorcière – au contraire. Elle reporta de nouveau son attention sur son livre, mais son petit sourire supérieur ne quitta pas son visage… jusqu'à ce qu'elle pense à Ginny. Elle allait devoir avoir une conversation avec Harry, et peut être avec elle, aussi. Et vite.

Le soir même, après le dîner, alors que Harry, Seamus, Neville et Hermione se dirigeaient vers la tour de Griffyndor – où ils aimaient toujours à se rendre – cette dernière prépara dans sa tête les quelques trucs qu'elle avait à dire à Harry. Alors que Neville et Seamus passaient le portrait, elle retint Harry par la manche de son pull.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

Elle avait un air sérieux sur le visage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec Ginny ?

- Comment ça ?

- Tu as très bien entendu. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Elle ne va pas t'attendre éternellement. Tu lui as fait beaucoup de mal dernièrement. Si tu comptes mettre un terme à votre histoire – qui n'a d'ailleurs plus vraiment lieu d'être –, fais-le rapidement. Plus tu attends, plus tu la blesses.

- Je- je ne sais pas, Hermione, bafouilla-t-il. Je ne sais pas où j'en suis. Je ne suis plus sûr de ce que je ressens pour Ginny. Je crois… je crois qu'elle attend de moi trop de choses que je ne peux pas lui donner.

Hermione soupira.

- Elle attend de toi que tu te comportes comme un petit copain, et non comme un grand frère où un ami qui la trouverait un peu chiante.

- Je la trouve pas chiante ! s'offusqua-t-il. C'est juste que…

- Elle t'agace, coupa Hermione. Elle t'agace, et elle le sent, Harry. Alors épargne-lui une relation qui n'est satisfaisante pour aucun de vous deux et totalement moulée sur ce que le monde attend de toi. Et n'oublie jamais ça, Harry. Ton histoire avec Ginny est le résultat de ce que le monde attend de _toi_, et non pas d'elle.

Il resta silencieux un moment.

- Tu veux dire, reprit-il un peu hésitant, qu'elle aussi ne veut pas de cette relation ? Mais… Pourquoi elle ne m'en aurait pas parlé ? Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu mettre un terme à cette situation si elle ne lui plaisait pas.

- Tu es de mauvaise foi, Harry. Tu sais très bien qu'elle ne le veut pas réellement. Votre histoire est peut-être un moule taillé sur mesure pour le Sauveur, mais ça n'empêche pas que Ginny est restée au fond d'elle-même la petite fille qu'elle a toujours été, désespérément amoureuse du grand Harry Potter. Elle espère qu'elle réussira à faire marcher votre histoire. C'est normal. Et quelque part, elle porte aussi sur ses épaules la pression de sa famille.

- C'est stupide ! intervint Harry. Notre relation n'a rien à voir avec les Weasley !

- Bien sûr que si. Toi tu es Harry Potter le Survivant, le Sauveur, Harry. Mais elle, elle est celle qui a réussi à attirer l'attention du grand Harry Potter, celle qui sort avec lui, celle qui a obtenu la place dont rêvent toutes les sorcières célibataires du pays. Elle aurait l'impression de décevoir sa famille si elle te laissait partir. Et puis tu sais, les Weasley sont une très vieille famille sorcière. Ils te voient déjà entrer officiellement dans la famille, Molly se voit déjà avec une tripotée de petits-enfants roux aux yeux verts sur les genoux. Elle en rêve presque la nuit, et Ginny le sait.

- C'est complètement fou, souffla Harry.

- C'est comme ça, répondit Hermione en haussant les épaules. Mais c'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu lui parles le plus vite possible, tu t'en rends compte au moins ?

Harry hocha la tête. Il avait l'impression d'avoir une pierre au fond de l'estomac. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle commune, il chercha des yeux par réflexe la tête rousse de la jeune sorcière et la repéra dans un fauteuil près du feu. Elle riait avec Neville et Seamus, apparemment détendue. Il n'avait pas envie de lui en parler ce soir. Il était trop tôt.

Il passa la soirée sans porter une seule fois la conversation là-dessus avec Ginny. Mais il ne put quand même agir comme si de rien n'était. Il l'embrassa rapidement en arriva, puis alla s'installer sur l'autre canapé à côté d'Hermione. Elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur, un peu blessé, mais laissa couler, préférant reporter son attention sur Neville qui leur racontait une anecdote amusante de son cours d'ASPIC de Botanique.

_Premier jeudi de Décembre – 7th_

- La Weaslette n'avait pas l'air de très bonne humeur, ce matin.

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Tu étais où cet après-midi ?

Il haussa de nouveau les épaules.

- Potter, je compte pas faire la conversation tout seul. Bouge-toi un peu !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? On s'est engueulés.

- Je savais qu'elle pouvait pas vraiment arriver à te supporter.

- Salaud.

- C'est vrai ! Est-ce que vous avez enfin rompu ?

- 'Enfin' ? Y'a quelque chose que je devrais savoir, Malfoy ? railla Harry.

- Rêve pas trop, Potty.

Harry leva les mains en signe de capitulation. Il se leva et vint se placer aux côtés de l'autre garçon.

- Mais si tu veux vraiment savoir, oui, on a rompu.

- Je le savais ! La faute à qui ?

- La mienne, j'imagine.

- Alors, Potty ? Pas capable de garder sa copine ?

Harry lui jeta un regard assassin.

- Et toi, Malfoy ? Même pas capable de t'en trouver une ?

- C'était vraiment bas.

- Mais vrai, ne put s'empêcher de pousser Harry.

Quelque part au fond de lui, il avait cette curiosité dévorante de savoir, de comprendre. Il voulait pousser l'autre garçon jusqu'à qu'il finisse par se confier. Et s'il avait quelqu'un de la même façon que Harry avait eu Ginny ? Harry sentit le monstre dans sa poitrine se réveiller et rugir à cette idée. Mais il l'ignora. Il n'avait pas encore compris ce que ça voulait dire.

- Tais-toi, Potter.

Harry leva sur son compagnon un regard surpris. Il semblait sincèrement blessé, presque torturé. Son visage s'était fermé et il avait croisé les bras.

- C'est bon, Malfoy. Je plaisantais.

Bizarrement, cette phrase sembla le réveiller autant que le blond lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait dit. Vraiment ? Il plaisantait ? Mais depuis quand plaisantait-il, d'autant plus avec Malfoy ? Malfoy le regarda avec vivacité.

- Tu plaisantais ? Depuis quand on est sur des termes de plaisanterie tous les deux ?

Harry éclata de rire. Malfoy hésita un moment avant de se joindre à lui. Les coins de sa bouche se retroussèrent petit à petit en un étirement amusé, puis il finit par se laisser complètement aller à rire aux éclats avec l'autre sorcier. Ce dernier le regarda affectueusement.

Lorsqu'ils reprirent leur sérieux, Harry était retourné s'asseoir sur son muret.

- Où es-tu allé après t'être enfuis avec Snape, après… Enfin, à la fin de notre sixième année ?

- N'aie pas peur, Potter. La mort de Dumbledore est un fait. Arrête de fuir.

Harry lui lança un regard aussi aiguisé qu'une lame.

- Evidemment, ne put-il s'empêcher de répondre méchamment. C'est facile à dire pour toi, tu étais du bon côté !

- Je t'en prie, Potter ! le coupa Malfoy d'une voix sourde, la colère montant en luI Tu ne sais même pas ce que j'ai pu ressentir quand Séverus a fait… ça !

- Ah oui ? Eh bien dis-moi, Malfoy. Qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti cette nuit-là, en haut de la tour d'astronomie ? répliqua Harry d'un ton sec.

- De la peur, Potter ! lui cria-t-il. La plus grande peur que je n'ai jamais ressentie ! Ma main tremblait comme jamais avant, je n'arrivais même pas à tenir ma baguette ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je tenais à ma merci le sorcier le plus puissant de tous les temps après Merlin lui-même ! Que voulais-tu que je ressente ?

Les mots avaient coulé hors de sa bouche comme un torrent libérateur. Il n'avait jamais dit ce qu'il avait ressenti cette nuit-là à personne. Et malgré tout, il avait besoin que Harry le sache, lui. Q'il le comprenne, cet espèce de crétin à lunettes.

- Je sais pas, répondit Harry avec moins de venin dans la voix. Comment pourrais-je savoir, puisque tu refuses de parler ? De la puissance peut-être ? De la satisfaction, du pouvoir ?

- Jamais !

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment ! A quoi tu t'attendais ? Tu n'es pas le seul qui prenait Dumbledore pour un modèle !

- Toi ?

- Ca t'étonne ?

- Dumbledore était un grand homme, un homme bon.

- Et alors ? Je n'ai pas le droit d'admirer un homme bon ?

- Tu es mauvais.

Malfoy renifla bruyamment. Ses yeux étaient agrandis sous la colère.

- Tu aurais aimé, hein ! Ca aurait été plus simple ! Mais non. Je te l'ai déjà dit, Potter. Rien n'est ni tout noir, ni tout blanc. Pas même toi.

- Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire. Ta perception a toujours été biaisée, Malfoy. Tu me détestais.

- Le sentiment était réciproque, si je me souviens bien ?

- Peut-être. Je suis soulagé que tu acceptes enfin de voir la vérité.

- Arrête. Tu es leur Golden Boy. Que veux-tu de plus ?

- La normalité ?

Malfoy ne répondit pas. Harry s'autorisa un petit relâchement. Il lâcha le regard de Malfoy et décontracta les muscles de ses bras et de son dos qui s'étaient crispés automatiquement.

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu, Malfoy, reprit-il plus calmement. Où êtes-vous allé avec Snape cette nuit-là ?

Malfoy soupira, mais il ne tarda pas à répondre.

- Chez lui. Il m'a abrité pendant l'été, puis je suis revenu avec lui à Hogwarts à la rentrée.

- Pourquoi chez Snape ? murmura Harry. Pourquoi pas le Manoir ?

- Je ne voulais pas y retourner, répondit Malfoy en regardant fixement ses pieds.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu poses beaucoup de questions, Potter.

- J'ai pas le droit ?

- Pas encore.

- Dans ce cas…

Harry se leva et commença à se diriger vers le château.

- Potter, attend… soupira-t-il.

Harry s'arrêta.

- Quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé dans la forêt. Tu sais…

- Je sais.

Il revint sur ses pas. Malfoy compris alors qu'il avait gagné. Que le Golden Boy allait se confier – sans pour autant en demander autant en retour.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir, exactement ?

Malfoy attendit d'avoir bien toute l'attention de Potter avant de lui répondre.

- Je veux savoir pourquoi tu dois à ma mère une dette de vie.

Les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent de surprise. Bravo. Il avait bien visé. C'était là une part de son histoire que le héros aurait certainement aimé garder secrète.

- Comment… ? souffla-t-il enfin.

- C'est ma mère, Potter, tu te rappelles ? On parle de tout. Je ne savais pas que c'était un secret.

- Ne ment pas. Tu t'en doutais, au moins.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Peut-être. Alors ?

- Elle m'a sauvé la vie.

- Crois-moi ou non, mais je savais déjà ça, ricana-t-il.

Harry exhala longuement par le nez, les yeux fermés. Draco le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il cherchait à se calmer.

- J'ai reçu l'Avada Kedavra. Après ça, Voldemort lui a demandé de vérifier que j'étais bien mort. En échange d'informations sur ton compte, elle a accepté de mentir en disant que…

- Tu ne l'étais pas ! souffla Draco. Encore-une-putain-de-fois !

- Exactement. Il a juste réussi à tuer la part de lui-même qu'il avait involontairement placé en moi.

- La cicatrice…

- Oui.

Draco fut soudain secoué d'un énorme frisson, puis de tremblements incontrôlables.

- Tu avais une partie de lui… en toi !

Il avait l'impression d'être au bord de l'hystérie.

Harry passa un bras hésitant autour de ses épaules. Il sentit Draco se tendre contre lui.

- Comment tu as pu supporter quelque chose comme ça ?

- Je ne le savais pas avant la dernière bataille. J'ai été chanceux, malgré tout. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si j'avais eu à vivre en sachant ça.

- Je sais.

- Tu… ?

- Oui.

Harry passa une main réconfortante dans les cheveux de Malfoy.

- Pendant deux ans, il a élu domicile au Manoir. Deux ans, Potter ! Tu peux imaginer ça ?

Harry frissonna.

- Oui. C'est donc pour ça que tu es allé chez Snape pendant l'été entre notre sixième et notre septième année ?

- Oui.

Harry enveloppa Malfoy dans ses bras et le serra instinctivement. L'autre garçon s'accrocha à lui comme un petit enfant s'accrocherait à sa mère, et Harry se rendit compte que ça ne le dérangeait même pas. Il passa une main réconfortante dans son dos. Malfoy recommença à parler, doucement, et à chaque mot qu'il disait Harry espérait qu'il se taise.

- Il n'a pas arrêté de me torturer, particulièrement pendant les vacances de septième année. Parce que j'avais failli dans ma mission. Il torturait aussi mon père, qui lui battait ma mère – quand il ne pouvait pas mettre les mains sur moi. Et après, il y avait toutes ces fois où je pouvais… le sentir. Le sentir dans mon esprit. C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas rentrer au Manoir. Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça fait, Potter ? C'est la chose la plus horrible que j'aie pu vivre, et j'espère sincèrement que tu n'auras jamais, jamais, à vivre quelque chose comme ça.

- J'ai déjà vécu ça, murmura Harry.

- Tu… ?

- Oui. Ma cicatrice. C'était comme une sorte de connexion spéciale avec Voldemort. Il pouvait entrer dans mon esprit quand il le voulait, mais principalement durant mon sommeil.

- Je suis désolé.

- C'est pas ta faute.

Malfoy se releva alors doucement, après s'être dégagé avec une apparente désinvolture de l'étreinte protectrice de Harry. Il défroissa ses vêtements du plat de la main, puis regarda l'autre sorcier.

- Je crois que je vais y aller…

- D'accord.

Malfoy se détourna.

- A la prochaine, Potter.

Harry se rappela soudain de quelque chose.

- Eh, Malfoy !

Le blond se retourna.

- Cette histoire, tu sais… A propos de survivre une deuxième fois à Voldemort…

- Oui ?

- Je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne, pas même à Ron ou Hermione. Essaie de le garder pour toi.

Malfoy eut un petit sourire suffisant.

- On garde des secrets, Potter ?

- Oh, tais-toi, Malfoy, sourit-il.

Et sur ces derniers mots, il s'enroula soudainement dans sa cape d'invisibilité et s'éloigna d'un pas rapide en direction du château, passant devant un Malfoy encore trop ahuri pour réagir. Alors qu'il s'approchait des grandes portes de chêne, il entendit Malfoy crier derrière lui :

- Une cape d'invisibilité ! Espèce de tricheur !

Harry se mit à rire bruyamment et passa les grandes portes d'un pas allègre.

_Deuxième vendredi de Décembre (le lendemain) – 8th_

- Harry !

- Hermione ?

Elle courut pour le rattraper.

- Attends, souffla-t-elle. Tu vas où ?

- Dans la bibliothèque.

- Toi ?

- Oui, moi. Ca te surprend ?

Elle haussa les sourcils.

- Un peu, oui. Tu vas faire quoi ?

- Réviser, répondit-il évasivement.

Elle lui jeta un regard soupçonneux.

- Ah oui ? Et quelle matière ?

- Les potions, finit-il par souffler, excédé.

Un sourire carnassier apparu sur son visage.

- Oh, c'est donc ça ? Et avec qui, puis-je savoir ?

- Fais pas comme si tu le savais pas.

Elle eut un nouveau sourire, mais plus doux cette fois. Compréhensif.

- Tu l'apprécis, hein ?

- Peut-être, murmura Harry.

Elle attrapa sa main et la serra entre les siennes. J'espère, pensa-t-elle, j'espère que tu finiras par comprendre ce que j'ai compris il y a longtemps. Puis elle le laissa partir avec un dernier sourire.

- Aller, vas-y, dit-elle en lâchant sa main.

- A ce soir, 'Mione.

Et avec ça, il lui planta un baiser sonore sur la joue.

_Deuxième samedi de Décembre – 9th_

Le lendemain soir, Ron les retrouva aux Three Broomsticks. Harry et Hermione avaient demandé à Neville et Seamus de ne pas les accompagner ce soir, car ils savaient qu'ils allaient devoir parler à Ron de choses qui risquaient de lui déplaire. Comme la semaine précédente, Ron commença par remarquer l'absence de Ginny.

- Elle a préféré rester au château, Ron, commença Hermione.

Harry soupira. Il aurait préféré s'amuser un peu avant d'aborder les sujets plus risqués.

- Elle est encore malade ? Non, parce que je devrais en parler à Maman, elle n'est…

- Non. Elle va bien. Enfin, elle est en bonne santé, coupa Harry.

Ron le regarda suspicieusement.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, gronda-t-il sourdement.

- Ca suffit, Ron ! Tu n'as aucune raison de t'énerver.

- Je ne m'énerve pas, j'attends de savoir ce qu'il se passe avec ma sœur qui puisse l'empêcher de venir à Hogsmead deux week-ends d'affilée.

- Elle n'est pas très à l'aise en ma présence en ce moment, intervint Harry.

- Vous vous êtes disputés ? demanda brusquement Ron.

- Non. On a…

- Ne me dis pas que tu as rompu avec elle, espèce de… ! rugit Ron en se levant brusquement.

Il avait les deux mains appuyées sur la table, les jointures blanchies sous l'effet de la colère, le visage rouge. Harry leva le regard et le planta courageusement dans le sien.

- Si, Ron. Je suis désolé, mais…

- Espèce de _connard_ ! Comment t'as pu ? Elle t'aimait !

Il envoya voler sa choppe encore pleine au travers de la pièce. Toute la salle s'était tue et suivait avidement leur conversation.

Ron ne laissa même pas à Harry le temps de répondre.

- Je te faisais confiance ! dit-il, tremblant. Je te faisais confiance pour ne pas lui faire de mal !

Et avec ça, il lui tourna le dos et monta rapidement l'escalier de bois vers les chambres. Hermione le suivit avec un dernier regard désolé pour Harry et une douce pression sur son avant-bras.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. La nuit porte conseil, il ira mieux demain matin, dit-elle doucement.

Après qu'elle soit partie, Harry nettoya le bazar qu'ils avaient laissé derrière eux sous les regards curieux des autres clients. Il quitta la salle avec les derniers mots de Hermione tournant en rond sans fin dans son esprit. Il n'en croyait pas un mot, et il avait le cœur lourd en grimpant la route du retour vers Poudlard tout seul.

_Deuxième dimanche de Décembre – 10th_

Le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, Hermione n'était pas encore revenue. Harry se rassura en se disant que c'était fréquent pour un dimanche matin. Elle reviendrait dans le courant de la matinée, comme d'habitude. Il s'assit à table avec un nœud au ventre. Seamus et Neville n'étaient pas encore descendus. Ginny était attablée un peu plus loin avec d'autres septièmes années. Elle le fixa pendant un instant quand il entra dans la salle, avant de reporter rapidement son regard sur son assiette. Il avait fini de manger le peu qu'il avait pu se forcer à avaler lorsque Hermione entra dans la salle d'un pas vif. Elle repéra Harry en passant les portes de la Grande Salle et vint immédiatement s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- B'jour, Mione.

- Salut Harry ! Bien dormi ?

Il lui lança un regard assassin.

- Excuse-moi, se reprit-elle rapidement.

- Il est encore en colère contre moi ?

Elle eut une grimace contrite.

- Ecoute Harry, faut le comprendre… C'est sa petite sœur, il la protège…

- Je sais, Mione, coupa Harry. J'aimerais juste qu'il comprenne que c'est avant tout pour le bien de sa sœur que je l'ai fait.

- Il va comprendre, Harry, plaida Hermione. Laisse-lui juste le temps.

- D'accord, murmura Harry.

Il finit son déjeuner rapidement et se leva de table. Hermione le regarda partir avec un air désolé sur le visage, avant de se rapprocher de Ginny.

Hermione, la salua l'autre jeune fille avec un petit hochement de tête, avant de se détourner de nouveau.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

- Gin', soupira-t-elle. Arrête. Je ne suis pas Harry, tu peux me parler.

- Comme si ça changeait quelque chose, répondit-elle amèrement.

- Regarde-moi.

- Non.

- Ginny !

- Tais-toi ! Tu le savais, Hermione, ne dis pas le contraire ! Tu aurais pu faire quelque chose pour l'arrêter !

- Mais quoi ? s'exaspéra Hermione. Votre histoire ne fonctionnait plus depuis longtemps ! Ne me dis pas que tu ne t'en étais pas rendue compte !

La plus jeune des Weasley se tourna brusquement vers elle.

- Je sais ! Mais j'aurais pu tout arranger, si seulement tu m'avais _prévenue_ ! J'en suis sûre !

- Arrête, Ginny. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire.

Ginny lui lança un regard noir.

- Tais-toi, tu n'en sais rien ! Tout ça, c'est de la faute de Malfoy !

- Malfoy ?

- Mais évidemment ! hurla-t-elle. Ne me dis pas que tu ne les as pas _vus_ !

Et sur ces mots, elle finit par craquer et commença à pleurer.

Elle quitta la Grande Salle précipitamment, Hermione sur ses talons. Elle la retrouva dehors, dans une des cours intérieures. Le vent glacé de décembre fouettait leur visage. Une pluie fine et régulière tombait depuis le matin et elles furent rapidement trempées. Hermione s'approcha de la jeune sorcière et la prit dans ses bras.

- Shhh… lui murmura-t-elle dans l'oreille. Ca va aller, Gin'. Ca va aller.

Elle la berça comme une enfant pendant de longues minutes.

- Je comprends pas, finit-elle par renifler. On s'entendait bien, l'année dernière. Puis il y a eu ce break, pendant les vacances. Son voyage. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait, ce qui a changé, mais quand il est revenu il n'était plus le même.

Elle s'arrêta un moment. Hermione attendit gentiment.

- Puis il est revenu vers moi. Et là – je t'assure, Mione ! – j'ai cru… J'ai cru que ça marcherait !

Elle se remit à pleurer sur l'épaule de son amie.

- Mais non. Il y a eu Malfoy, Malfoy et sa jolie tête blonde, et il s'est de nouveau complètement éloigné de moi. Il restait de marbre quand je l'embrassais, aucune réaction quand j'essayais de…

Sa voix se cassa et elle se tut.

- Ce n'est pas la faute de Malfoy, Gin', murmura Hermione. Tu dis toi-même qu'il s'éloignait déjà avant.

- Mais ça n'a rien arrangé non plus ! rétorqua amèrement Ginny.

Hermione resta silencieuse un moment.

- Peut-être pas, finit-elle par admettre. Mais c'est pour le mieux, Ginny. Il faut que tu le comprennes. C'est aussi pour ton bonheur à _toi_ qu'il a fait ça !

- Mon bonheur ? Tu parles d'une réussite…

- Tu t'en rendras compte un jour, Gin', je te le promets.

Ginny se détacha des bras d'Hermione. Elle essuya rapidement ses yeux, le regard toujours baissé, les traits tirés. Elle avait dû mal dormir depuis sa conversation avec Harry mardi.

- Je sais pas, Hermione, dit-elle en guise de conclusion. Je sais vraiment pas.

Harry monta quatre à quatre les marches qui menaient à la volière. Il était essoufflé quand il arriva. Son regard scruta par réflexe les alentours à la recherche d'un plumage blanc, et son cœur se serra lorsque la réalité le rattrapa. Non, maintenant les chouettes de Hogwarts étaient toutes brunes ou grises. Noires. Il posa une main sur sa poitrine douloureuse et une larme solitaire roula sur sa joue. Un peu perdu, il s'approcha de la fenêtre. L'un des hiboux de l'école vint se percher sur son épaule. Il lui tendit sa serre et Harry y attacha une lettre qu'il sortit de sa poche d'une main tremblante. L'oiseau attendit patiemment qu'il eut fini avant de s'envoler par la fenêtre ouverte.

Alors qu'il faisait quelques cercles de repérage au-dessus de la tour, Harry sortit sa baguette et sur une impulsion subite la pointa sur l'oiseau.

- _Coloris_ _!_ murmura-t-il en effectuant un geste simple.

Et là-haut, dans le ciel, un hibou au pelage blanc immaculé s'envola vers l'horizon.

Harry le regarda partir avec une douleur lancinante dans la poitrine. Il ferma les yeux un long moment, si bien qu'il ne vit pas une deuxième personne entrer dans la volière.

- Ca ne sert à rien de s'accrocher au passé, Potter, déclara une voix bien connue dans son dos.

Harry rouvrit les yeux mais les garda fixés sur l'horizon.

- Laisse-moi, Draco.

- Draco ? Depuis quand ?

- Je me disais que ça serait sympa de dire ton prénom de temps en temps.

- Oh. D'accord. Donc j'imagine que ça sera « Harry » pour moi aussi ?

- J'imagine.

Il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui, mais fut bien incapable de dire s'ils approchaient.

- Tu veux vraiment rester seul ?

- Je crois. S'il te plait.

- D'accord. Je serai dans la bibliothèque cet après-midi. On se voit là-bas ?

Harry regarda par-dessus son épaule et lui sourit.

- J'y serai.

- Bien.

Et sur ces derniers mots il sortit de la pièce. Le sourire de Harry s'attarda un instant sur son visage, puis il se tourna de nouveau vers la fenêtre avec un soupir.

- T'es en retard.

- N'importe quoi.

- T'avais dit que tu serais là cet aprem.

- On est encore dans l'après-midi, non ?

Silence.

- Ecoute, je suis désolé. Je suis tombé sur Astoria en venant, et elle était en train de pleurer. Je pouvais pas la laisser seule, non ?

Oh. Harry resta silencieux. Quelque part au fond de lui, ça lui fit mal.

- Et… Elle va bien ?

Malfoy soupira.

- Pas vraiment. Je suis resté deux heures avec elle, mais ça n'a pas arrangé grand-chose.

Il se laissa tomber dans une chaise à côté de Harry et passa une main sur son visage.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Malfoy releva les yeux pour le regarder.

- Son copain l'a trompée. Plusieurs fois, avec plusieurs personnes différentes. Et il s'est arrangé pour qu'elle apprenne tout d'un coup.

- Merde. Je suis désolé.

- Ne le sois pas, c'est pas ta faute. Les sentiments d'un Slytherin déchu ne valent plus grand-chose de nos jours…

Harry décida de ne pas relever.

- Elle aurait pu venir avec toi, au moins elle n'aurait pas été toute seule.

- Je lui ai proposé de venir, mais elle n'a pas voulu.

Harry resta silencieux pendant un moment puis dit, d'une voix douce et hésitante :

- Je me sens tellement mal à propos de Ginny. Je veux dire – je sais que c'était la bonne chose à faire ! Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir coupable. Et si elle était en train de pleurer comme Astoria en ce moment-même ? Ça serait de ma faute.

- Je ne pense pas que Ginny Weasley soit du genre à pleurer, si ça peut t'aider.

Harry eut un petit rire.

- Oui, je sais ça. C'est ce que ça fait d'avoir six frères.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Malfoy. Il regarda l'autre sorcier affectueusement.

- Tu vois ! Il n'y a rien que tu puisses redouter. Elle se rendra compte que tu l'as fait pour son propre bien, elle se trouvera un gentil garçon et tout sera pour le mieux.

- Ouais, peut-être…

- Maintenant, Potter, commença Malfoy en mode serious-business, il va falloir qu'on commence à travailler ces potions, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien. Allons-y.

Lorsque Mme Pince les jeta dehors deux heures plus tard, ils n'avaient pas encore fini. Ils sortirent en riant de la bibliothèque, et d'un accord tacite se dirigèrent ensemble vers la salle commune des huitième années pour terminer leur travail.

- Tu veux pas qu'on travaille autre chose ?

- Déjà fatigué, Potter ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

- Epargne-moi tes commentaires. J'en ai juste marre des potions. Ca fait deux heures qu'on est dessus.

- Okay, va pour autre chose. Métamorphose ?

- Ca, ça m'arrangerait ! lança la voix d'Hermione par-dessus leur épaule.

Ils sursautèrent tous deux, surpris. Elle contourna le canapé sur lequel ils s'étaient installés et vint s'asseoir devant eux sur un coin de table basse, les jambes croisées.

- J'ai encore deux thèmes de métamorphose à réviser, on peut le faire ensemble.

- Seulement deux ? Mais il me reste tout à réviser, moi !

- Mon dieu, Potter, tu es désespérant. Tu es au courant que les examens blancs sont dans une semaine ?

- Je sais, mais je vais à mon rythme ! rétorqua Harry, vexé.

Malfoy lui lança un regard moqueur.

- Oh, c'est bon, ça va. J'ai compris, bougonna Harry. Va pour vos deux thèmes de métamorphose…

- Parfait ! lança Hermione.

Elle se leva et alla chercher ses affaires à une table déserte au fond de la salle, avant de revenir vers eux, les bras chargés de livres. Harry soupira.

- On a pas fini…

Malfoy sourit, amusé. Lorsqu'Hermione les rejoignit, il se plongea avec elle dans l'étude des livres et de leurs cours. Ils prirent des notes pendant plus d'une demi-heure. Harry les regardait faire, incapable de se concentrer suffisamment pour faire de même.

Hermione et Draco avaient exactement la même attitude face au travail. Ils travaillaient avec plaisir, mais surtout dans le but d'obtenir des résultats. Harry, lui, voyait plus les choses dans le court terme. Il travaillait assidûment les sujets qui lui plaisaient, mais avait tendance à mettre de côté ce qui l'ennuyait. Il n'arrivait pas à travailler sur commande comme Hermione. Il fallait qu'il y trouve de l'intérêt.

Trois bons quarts d'heure s'étaient déjà écoulés lorsque Draco releva la tête de ses notes et vit Harry, clairement désintéressé, occupé à gribouiller sur son parchemin. Il lança un coup d'œil à Hermione, toujours plongée dans son livre, avant de confisquer vivement la plume à Harry.

- Mais ! commença ce dernier.

- Chut, Potter, coupa Draco. Maintenant, on bosse.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que me voler ma plume soit...

- J'ai dit : chut !

Et, tout naturellement, il commença à lui expliquer le cours en chuchotant, pour ne pas déranger leur amie, essayant de le rendre moins insipide. Harry se laissa volontiers guider comme un enfant par son tuteur, répondant aux questions de Malfoy quand celui-ci le testait, ou posant même les siennes lorsqu'il ne comprenait pas.

Au bruit étouffé de leurs voix, Hermione releva la tête du livre dans lequel elle était plongée et sourit. Une demi-heure plus tard, elle se leva discrètement et remonta dans son dortoir, laissant ses affaires sur la table pour les deux garçons.

_Deuxième lundi de Décembre – 11th_

Le lendemain, elle se leva tôt pour avoir le temps de terminer un devoir avant d'aller en cours. Lorsqu'elle descendit dans la salle commune, celle-ci était naturellement déserte à cette heure du petit matin. Mais lorsqu'elle s'approcha de la table basse pour récupérer ses affaires, elle remarqua deux formes endormies sur le canapé.

Elle ne put retenir un rire amusé.

Harry avait sa tête sur les cuisses de Draco, une main posée sur son genou, les lunettes de travers. Draco, lui, s'était endormi dans une position mi-assise, mi-allongée, le haut de son corps avachi sur l'accoudoir du canapé, plusieurs rouleaux de parchemin éparpillés sous sa tête et ses mains. Une plume lui avait visiblement échappé et avait atterri sur ses cuisses, non loin du visage de Harry, lui laissant une longue trace d'encre noire sur la joue.

Encore secouée de rires qu'elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler, Hermione se pencha vers eux pour les secouer légèrement.

- Harry, Draco ! murmura-t-elle. Debout !

Après une dernière tape sur leurs épaules, elle se rassit dans son fauteuil en attendant qu'ils émergent, amusée.

Draco s'éveilla en premier, encore groggy de sommeil. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger ses jambes, il se redressa en position assise et remarqua Harry endormi en travers de ses cuisses. Il eut un grognement faussement ennuyé. Il n'avait visiblement pas remarqué Hermione, qui faisait tout son possible pour rester discrète. Il passa une main dans les cheveux de Harry.

- Potter ! grogna-t-il de nouveau.

Mais son ton affectueux ne trompa pas Hermione, ni Harry, qui grommela légèrement dans son sommeil et tourna inconsciemment son visage vers Malfoy. Celui-ci passa de nouveau la main dans ses cheveux.

- Debout, Potter, murmura-t-il. Il faut aller en cours, il est…

Il parut hésiter.

- Six heures et demie, intervint Hermione avec satisfaction.

Elle eut un sourire amusé et se délecta de la réaction effarée de Draco.

- Granger ? Mais qu'est-ce que…

- C'est moi qui t'ai réveillé, ajouta-t-elle, clairement hilare. Mais lui… – Elle pointa Harry – Je dois avouer que tu t'y prends plutôt bien.

Elle avait un ton goguenard lorsqu'elle désigna nonchalamment Harry de la main. Draco ne releva pas et roula les yeux d'exaspération. Puis il secoua doucement Harry, qui finit pas ouvrir les yeux et se relever, légèrement désorienté.

- Draco ? Hermione ? demanda-t-il, un peu perdu.

- On s'est endormis tous les deux pendant nos révisions, aida Malfoy.

- Oh.

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux et redressa ses lunettes sur son nez.

- J'ai dormi sur toi ?

- J'en ai bien peur.

Draco fit une grimace dégoûtée et Hermione éclata de rire.

- Il n'est que six heures et demie, ajouta-t-elle. On n'a pas cours avant dix heures. Vous devriez monter et finir votre nuit.

_ - Six heures_ ? Mais bon dieu, Granger, pourquoi tu nous as réveillés à une heure pareille ?

- Parce que d'ici une heure, la salle commune va être envahie par tous les emmerdeurs dans mon genre qui ont décidé de continuer l'Etude des Moldus, et ils vous auraient réveillés de toutes façons.

- Oh, fit Harry. Merci, alors.

Draco étouffa un bâillement et Harry lui jeta un regard amusé.

- Je remonte me coucher, finit-il par dire.

- Je te suis.

Et les deux garçons remontèrent dans leur dortoir, sous l'œil amusé et calculateur d'Hermione.

_Deuxième jeudi de Décembre – 14th_

Les pelouses de Hogwarts étaient couvertes de givres, et l'air était glacé. Le lac avait commencé à geler depuis le lundi précédent, et dans le château, les décorations de noël commençaient déjà à s'amasser.

Harry accéléra sur le chemin des serres, serrant sa cape étroitement autour de son torse, frigorifié. Il avait enfoncé un des bonnets d'Hermione sur ses oreilles, et son écharpe aux couleurs de Gryffindor lui dévorait le visage. Sa respiration faisait de petits nuages de vapeur dans l'air froid de l'hiver, et il avait l'impression que ses orteils avaient gelé dans ses chaussures.

Lorsqu'il arriva aux serres de botanique, le Professeur Sinistra était déjà là, et elle discutait, étrangement, avec Binns. C'était la première fois que Harry le voyait à leurs petites réunions du jeudi, bien qu'elles fussent à l'origine organisées par des fantômes, pour des fantômes.

- Bonjour, Professeur, dit-il avec un petit hochement de tête à l'attention du Professeur Sinistra, avant de se tourner vers Binns. Professeur. Un plaisir de vous voir parmi nous.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, monsieur… Haffler ? Pafter ?

- Potter, monsieur, répondit Harry avec un sourire.

- Ah, monsieur Potter ! Mais oui, quelle joie ! Je ne vous avais pas reconnu.

- Ca n'a pas d'importance, monsieur.

Harry se détourna avec un sourire. Le professeur n'avait jamais réellement fait attention à ses élèves – du moins, pas plus que ses élèves avaient pu faire attention à lui. Malgré le fait que c'était maintenant sa huitième année avec lui, il n'avait visiblement pas réussi à se rappeler du visage de Harry.

Il s'assit sur le muret, à sa place habituelle, et attendit Draco. Celui-ci n'avait pas pu descendre avec lui car il devait finir sa ronde de préfet, qui cette semaine tombait un jeudi. Il s'attendait à ce qu'il arrive en retard, aussi fut-il surpris de le voir descendre le chemin qui menait aux serres d'un pas vif et saccadé à peine quelques minutes plus tard. Tous les fantômes n'étaient pas encore là. Harry avait un peu discuté avec Sir Nicholas avant de repporter son attention sur son compagnon.

- Draco.

- Potter.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu as fini plus tôt ?

- Oui. Granger a accepté de prendre la fin de ma ronde pour que je puisse te - vous rejoindre.

- Oh. C'est sympa de sa part.

Il frissonna.

- Je suis gelé. Il manque le Baron et la Dame Grise, et les autres n'ont toujours pas commencé. Tu n'as rien manqué.

- Génial, répondit sombrement Draco.

Harry lui lança un regard surpris.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien, bougonna le blond en resserrant sa cape lie-de-vin doublée de fourrure fauve autour de lui. J'ai froid.

Harry rit doucement.

- On a tous froid, Draco. On est en Décembre, et il est vingt-deux heures. Tu t'attendais à quoi ?

- Eux, ils ont pas froid, grogna-t-il en pointant les fantômes avec mauvaise foi.

Harry fixa les silhouettes évanescentes plus ou moins vêtues avant de se tourner vers son ami et d'éclater de rire. Draco le foudroya du regard.

- Arrête. Tu te fous de moi.

- Moi ? fit Harry avec une innocence feinte. Pas du tout !

Draco fit mine de lui donner un coup de poing dans le ventre, avant d'éclater de rire face à l'expression faussement outrée de Harry. Il vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Très près.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, demanda Harry, un peu mal à l'aise.

- La chaleur corporelle, Potter. Tu connais ?

- Oh.

Draco profita de son manque de réaction pour se coller tout contre lui, et avec un grognement résigné, Harry lui ouvrit sa cape et il vint se blottir contre son flanc.

- Un vrai bébé, soupira-t-il, désespéré.

- Quoi ? Je t'ai mal entendu.

- Rien, répondit Harry avec un sourire.

Draco se tut pendant un moment. Les autres fantômes commencèrent à parler. Puis :

- Tu veux pas qu'on aille à l'intérieur ? On aura plus chaud.

- Je croyais que je te tenais chaud ? grogna Harry, exaspéré.

- Ben ouais, mais on serait mieux à l'intérieur. Ils sont pas obligés de nous suivre.

Il désigna d'un geste vague le groupe de fantômes qui devisait à voix basse, un peu à l'écart. Harry soupira.

- Okay, c'est bon. Viens.

Il se leva et entraîna Draco avec lui.

- On va où ?

- Je sais pas. Dans la salle commune, non ?

- Non. Trop de monde. N'oublie pas que les jeudi soirs sont faits pour parler.

- Et ?

- Et je ne veux pas discuter devant tout le monde.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

Draco releva la tête.

- La Salle sur Demande ?

Le regard de Harry fit un saut de ses pieds aux yeux de Draco qui l'observaient, clairs et francs, dans la lumière diffuse générée par les corps luminescents des spectres non loin.

- La Salle sur Demande…

Draco hocha la tête.

- Tu es – enfin, je veux dire… Tu es sûr ? demanda Harry doucement. Tu sais, il y a d'autres endroits. Une salle vide, les toilettes, je…

- Tais-toi, Potter, répondit Draco avec un petit sourire. Ca ira.

Harry lui lança un regard incertain, cherchant dans les yeux gris de son compagnon le moindre signe qui pourrait contredire ses paroles. Mais Draco resta délibérément impassible et ouvert, laissant Harry lire ses traits sans sourciller.

- Okay, finit par dire Harry, n'ayant pas trouvé ce qu'il cherchait dans les iris argentés de Draco. Okay, allons-y.

Il fit lever son ami, et à la vue du frisson de celui-ci, lui enroula son écharpe autour du cou. Il eut le temps de voir son regard surpris avant de se détourner et de se mettre en route d'un pas rapide vers le château. Il entendit des pas précipités dans son dos.

- Harry ! Harry, attend ! Et toi ?

Draco lui attrapa le bras.

- Et toi ? Tu n'as pas froid ?

- Ca va, répondit Harry avec un sourire en lui passant un bras autour des épaules. Ca va.

La Salle sur Demande leur avait produit une sorte de grand salon, aux froids murs de pierre couverts de tapisseries épaisses et de draperies d'un lourd velours pourpre. Sur le mur opposé à la porte, une grande cheminée dans laquelle ronflait un feu aux flammes bleutées léchant d'énormes bûches. Un tapis épais couvrait le sol devant l'âtre, et quelques étagères garnies de livres encadraient le foyer.

Un canapé, deux fauteuils et plusieurs poufs et coussins étaient disposés autour d'une petite table basse, sur laquelle fumaient deux grands mugs de chocolat chaud. Harry était affalé dans le canapé, les chevilles balancées par-dessus un accoudoir et la tête appuyée sur l'autre. Draco était assis en tailleur sur un énorme pouf à la forme indéfinie, deux biscuits dans les mains, et un air d'indécision sur le visage.

- Le bonhomme de pain d'épices ou le palet au beurre en premier ?

Harry lui adressa un petit rire moqueur.

- Tu te poses régulièrement ce genre de questions ?

Draco lui lança un regard vexé.

- Tout à fait. C'est vital.

Harry leva un sourcil amusé.

- Le bonhomme, alors.

- Pourquoi ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- Je sais pas.

- L'autre, alors, conclut Draco en croquant dans le palet beurré.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

Ils venaient de passer une demi-heure à parler de leurs expériences pendant la guerre, de la recherche des Horcruxes et de la pseudo-captivité de Draco dans son propre manoir, de leur rencontre dans ce même manoir, et de pourquoi Draco avait menti.

- J'étais terrorisé, Potter, avait-il expliqué. Ca compte pour quelque chose. Et je savais que la cause n'était pas la bonne. Mais j'étais dedans jusqu'au coup, je ne pouvais rien faire, alors… Des petits actes de rébellions à droite à gauche, quelques petits mensonges, tu vois le genre. C'était ma manière de résister. J'étais paralysé de peur à l'idée que quelqu'un découvre que chaque jour j'apportais plus de nourriture à Lovegood qu'aux autres prisonniers, mais je continuais de le faire parce que c'était ce qui me semblait être _juste_. Tu peux comprendre ça, Potter ? Dans ce nid de noirceur qu'était le manoir, et au milieu de toutes ces choses que j'accomplissais quotidiennement et qui faisaient souffrir des dizaines de personnes, c'était ma bonne action du jour, ma rédemption. Tu sais, je ne regrette pas tout ce que j'ai pu faire sous les ordres du Dark Lord. Je n'ai pas honte de tout. Du moins, je n'en avais pas honte, à l'époque. Je pensais qu'une partie du sacrifice pouvait valoir le coup. Mais ça, _ça_ – c'était ce dont j'avais réellement besoin pour continuer à avancer. Plus que tout le reste, plus que tout le mal que je pouvais faire, plus que toute l'horreur qui m'entourait.

Harry l'avait observé un moment en silence.

- Parle, Potter, avait-il ajouté, presque craintivement. S'il-te-plaît.

Et Harry avait ouvert la bouche, comme pour dire quelque chose, mais s'était ravisé. Il avait baissé le regard, mais il s'était penché au-dessus de la table, et sa main libre était venue serrer celle de Draco qui reposait mollement autour de son mug. Fort. Et Draco avait baissé le regard à son tour, en lâchant une grande inspiration qu'il ne s'était même pas souvenu avoir prise. Et ça avait été tout.

Maintenant ils étaient revenus à des sujets plus légers, se chamaillant mollement, comme fatigués de toutes leurs confessions, l'esprit lourd et le corps endormi, bercés par la chaleur ronronnante du feu et le craquement des buches qui semblaient ne jamais se consumer.

Harry se moquait des habitudes alimentaires de Draco, et alors que celui-ci se penchait sur son mug, il attrapa un biscuit au beurre dans l'assiette posée entre eux sur la table et l'émietta avec application au-dessus de la tête de son ami.

- Aw ! T'es dégueulasse, Potter ! cria celui-ci lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte.

Harry rit et lui lança un coussin sur la tête. Draco l'évita et lui lança un regard noir.

- Pourquoi je te laisse faire ça ?

- C'est parce que tu m'adores et que je suis trop mignon.

Il lui fit des yeux de chien battu.

- T'es insupportable, oui !

Et Draco se jeta sur Harry avec un coussin pour se défendre, ce qui dégénéra en une bataille emmêlée de coussins, de bras, de jambes et de poings. Hilare et à bout de souffle, Harry finit par immobiliser l'autre sorcier sous lui et lui lança un sourire carnassier.

- J'ai gagné !

- Tricheur, bougonna Draco. T'es plus lourd que moi.

- Salaud.

- Emmerdeur.

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Lorsque Harry fit un mouvement pour se relever, Draco l'entoura sans réfléchir de ses bras.

- Ne bouge pas.

- Hein ?

Harry lui lança un regard confus.

- J'ai dit, ne bouge pas, répéta Draco. Reste.

- Ah, heu… Okay.

Le corps d'Harry était tendu comme un arc, ne sachant pas exactement ce qu'il devait faire. Une des mains de Draco qui étreignait son dos monta dans ses cheveux et commença à lui masser le cuir chevelu.

- Je peux ?

- Je… Oui. D'accord.

Il se laissa aller contre son ami, et laissa son visage retomber dans le creux que son cou formait avec son épaule. Les doigts fins de Draco continuaient de masser son crâne, et il laissa échapper un petit soupir de contentement.

- Tu m'as fait mal au nez, se plaignit finalement Draco d'une voix amusée.

- Avec un coussin ? Pauvre chou.

Le blond laissa échapper un petit rire, que Harry sentit résonner dans la poitrine allongée sous lui.

Harry releva la tête.

- T'as mal où ?

Draco lui lança un regard de chien battu.

- Là, dit-il en pointant le bout de son nez avec une grimace.

Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, Harry se pencha et laissa ses lèvres effleurer le point douloureux.

- Là. Ca va mieux ? dit-il avec un rire un peu gêné.

Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à faire ça. Il détourna le regard.

- Un bisou-magique ? grommela Draco. J'ai plus cinq ans !

Harry se relaxa lorsqu'il vit que son ami prenait son geste à la rigolade. Il lui lança un regard moqueur.

- Ah bon ? Je m'en serais pas douté…

Il rit, et Draco lui donna une tape amicale sur l'arrière de la tête.

- Aïe !

- Tu l'as cherché.

- Refais plutôt ce que tu faisais tout à l'heure avec tes doigts.

- Ca ? demanda le blond en recommençant à lui masser le crâne.

- Oui, ronronna presque Harry avec un sourire satisfait.

Il replaça son visage dans le cou de Draco.

- Gamin capricieux, le houspilla celui-ci avec affection.

- T'aimes ça, le taquina Harry.

Il y eut un silence.

- Peut-être bien, finit par murmurer Draco dans ses cheveux. Peut-être bien.

_Troisième vendredi de Décembre – 15th_

Le lendemain matin les trouva tous les deux allongés sur le canapé, dans la même position que la veille, Harry endormi sur Draco, et les bras de celui-ci autour du corps de son ami, sa main droite toujours dans ses cheveux bruns en bataille.

Les lunettes de Harry étaient encore sur son nez, qu'il avait enfoui dans le cou de Draco, et elles s'étaient un peu enfoncées dans la chair tendre, y laissant une marque de guingois. Draco se réveilla en premier et bailla longuement, promenant sa main dans les cheveux de son compagnon pour le réveiller. Lorsque Harry sortit des limbes du sommeil, la première chose qu'il fit fut de relever la tête, un peu groggy, et de regarder Draco avec un sérieux tout nouveau.

- Dis moi… Qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire, Draco ? murmura-t-il, le regard un peu perdu.

- Je sais pas, lui répondit son ami.

_ Ami_ _?_ Harry n'était plus sûr de pouvoir l'appeler comme ça, il le savait. Il ferma les yeux un moment, et laissa retomber son visage sur la poitrine de Draco avec un petit soupir.

- Je sais pas non plus. C'est grave ?

- Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

- Je… Je crois pas, dit-il en relevant lentement la tête.

- Alors si c'est pas grave, te poses pas trop de questions, conclut Draco en appuyant sur l'arrière de son crâne pour le faire reposer sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

Une heure plus tard, à la table du petit déjeuner, Harry vit arriver le hiboux de l'école qu'il avait métamorphosé quelques jours plus tôt. Il avait un rouleau de parchemin attaché à la patte, et Harry s'en empara fébrilement. Hermione lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur, puis se détourna avec un petit sourire lorsqu'elle reconnut le sceau.

_Harry,_

_Ecoute, je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé l'autre soir._

_Ginny est ma petite sœur, tu ne peux pas attendre de moi que je ne réagisse pas et que j'accepte sans rien dire. Je suis désolé pour mon comportement, mais je continue de croire que tu n'as pas pris la bonne décision. _

_Néanmoins, si c'est ce que tu veux et que tu es sûr de ton choix, je le respecterai._

_J'espère qu'on pourra se voir samedi prochain. On n'a pas vraiment pu profiter de notre rendez-vous de la semaine dernière._

_Affectueusement,_

_Ron_

Harry regarda le parchemin pendant un petit moment sans rien dire, puis laissa échapper son souffle en une longue expiration. Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit en secouant la tête. Ron. Son meilleur ami serait toujours le même. Il pardonnait Harry. A sa façon, mais le message était là.

Il se sentit respirer plus librement qu'il n'avait pu le faire depuis le début de la semaine.

Hermione lui attrapa la main sous la table et la serra fort, une fois. Puis elle la lâcha et lui envoya un grand sourire.

- Je dois te remercier pour ça ?

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et haussa les épaules.

- Hm, aucune idée !

Il éclata de rire et l'attira dans ses bras, avant de lui poser un bisou sonore sur la joue.

- J't'adore !

Elle rit à son tour et fit un geste de son petit doigt.

- Tu as surtout de la chance que je puisse le mener au petit doigt !

Il lui donna une tape amicale sur la tête.

- Lui aussi t'adore, ajouta-t-il. En fait non, il te vénère. C'est bien plus utile.

- Idiot.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Il lui envoya un baiser volant qu'elle fit mine de récupérer et de coller sur sa joue. Il lui sourit et retourna à son petit déjeuner, rangeant au passage la lettre de Ron dans sa sacoche.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il allait se lever de table, elle l'attrapa par la manche et le fit se rasseoir à ses côtés avec un air de fouineuse.

- Au fait, hier soir…

- Hermione !

- Quoi ! Je n'ai encore rien dit !

- Je sais ce que tu vas dire, c'est pour ça que je t'arrête avant que tu en aies eu l'occasion.

- Tut ! le coupa-t-elle. Laisse-moi finir.

Il roula des yeux. Elle avait un air affamé sur le visage.

- Alors ? T'étais avec Draco ?

Il garda le silence.

- Alleeez, Harryyy ! Réponds ! T'étais avec lui ? Où ?

Il soupira.

- Ha ! J'avais raison ! Où ?

- Dans la Salle sur Demande, 'Mione, on…

- La Salle sur Demande ? Mais… Et Draco, il…

- Ca va. C'est lui qui a proposé, en vérité. Il avait trop froid dehors, pauvre petite chose.

- Oh. Et…

_ - Hermione_ !

- Quoi, encore ?

- Ca suffit. Je peux presque t'entendre _penser_. Plus de questions !

Elle prit un air offusqué.

- Quoi ? Mais j'en ai à peine posé ! Je veux tout savoir, tous les détails.

- Détails de quels genres ?

- Oh, du genre… Vous avez dormi ensemble ?

- Oui, et…

- Ha !

- Et il ne s'est rien passé.

- Oh…

- Pourquoi tu te fais des films ? Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai rompu avec Ginny que je vais sauter sur le premier venu.

- Harry, _Harry_… Tu ne comprends pas. Draco, lui, a très visiblement envie de te sauter dessus.

- Que… !

- Chut ! l'interrompit-elle. Laisse-moi finir. Je disais donc, il semble prêt à te sauter dessus, et toi… Toi, on dirait que tu as envie de le dévorer à chaque fois que tu poses tes yeux sur lui. _Là_. Ca te suffit ? Je me fais des films, peut-être ?

Harry garda le silence et la fusilla du regard. Neville et Seamus commençaient à les regarder avec insistance, et Ginny, à l'autre bout de la table, lui jetait des regards larmoyants de temps en temps.

- Enfin, Harry ! C'est évident ! Même Ginny l'a remarqué – d'ailleurs, ça lui a pas fait du bien.

Harry grimaça au sous-entendu à peine caché. Il sentit un vent de remords courir sur leur partie de la table alors qu'il tournait la tête pour regarder Ginny. Elle soutint son regard pendant une longue minute, et son cœur se serra douloureusement. Puis il lâcha ses yeux bleus pour en chercher d'autres, plus froids, plus gris, mais tellement plus attrayants. Lorsqu'il les trouva, son cœur lui donna l'impression de se relâcher légèrement, et il tenta un sourire en direction de Draco. Celui-ci arqua un sourcil interrogateur, avant de le gratifier d'un petit sourire en coin qui tenait plus du rictus moqueur. Harry soupira et baissa les yeux sur son assiette vide.

_ - Voilà_, Harry, continua Hermione à son côté. C'est exactement de _ça_ que je veux parler. Tu as vu comment il te regarde ?

Harry soupira de nouveau.

- Non. Et quand bien même, qu'est-ce que ça ferait ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- L'autre jour, tu m'as dit qu'il te plaisait.

- Moi ? Jamais !

- Menteur !

Harry réfléchi pendant un moment, puis son esprit revint sur une conversation qu'il avait eue avec son amie un vendredi après-midi de décembre, sur le chemin de la bibliothèque où il allait retrouver Draco.

- Oh. Ca ?

- Oui, _ça_.

- Et alors ?

- Bah alors, dis-le-lui !

- Mais t'es folle !

- Harry. T'es pas homophobe, quand même ?

- Non, grogna-t-il. Plutôt le contraire.

Il se tut lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait dit. Ron et Hermione n'avait jamais rien su de ses « expériences estivales », comme il aimait à les appeler. Il se mordit la lèvre.

Hermione se pencha vers lui avec un air presque malsain tant il était curieux.

- Harry James Potter, je crois que nous devons parler. Maintenant.

Il se leva précipitamment.

- Heu… Tout va bien, Hermione ! dit-il en ramassant ses affaires. Je vais lui en parler, promis ! Ca sera réglé avant les vacances !

Et il commença à s'éloigner.

_ - Réglé_ ? Harry, comment peux-tu… Harry ? _Harry_ ! Reviens ici tout de suite ! Harry Potter !

Sa voix se perdit dans le brouhaha de la Grande Salle, et Harry marcha du plus vite possible vers les portes de chêne.

Il ne se laissa aller qu'une fois de l'autre côté. Il s'appuya aux battants et souffla un bon coup, puis repartit plus paisiblement vers les escaliers en secouant la tête.

Tout allait bien. Il avait pris sa décision, et il avait réussi à échapper à Hermione et sa curiosité maladive par-dessus le marché.

Mais quand même. Merci Hermione.

_Quatrième samedi de Décembre – 23rd_

Harry grogna lorsque son réveil sonna.

Il était à peine six heures et demie, plus tôt encore que lorsqu'ils avaient à se lever en semaine pour se rendre en cours. Il n'eut pas le temps de taper sur l'insolent petit appareil avant qu'un voix bien trop enthousiaste pour un samedi matin aux aurores ne retentisse.

- Debout tout le monde ! fit la voix de Seamus, un peu trop haut pour Harry, qui se couvrit les oreilles.

- Putain, Seam', t'es dur !

- On va rater le train, fainéant ! Lève-toi !

Son ami ouvrit en grand les rideaux de son lit, et la lumière des torches magiques sur les murs l'aveuglèrent momentanément. Seamus fit bruit désapprobateur avant de soulever ses couvertures d'un coup sec.

- Seamus ! siffla Harry, soudainement exposé au froid mordant qui régnait dans le dortoir.

Il consentit finalement à se lever, bon gré, mal gré, et à se diriger vers la salle de douches adjacente pour se rincer le visage rapidement.

Malgré toute sa bonne volonté et ses expectations, la semaine précédant les examens avait passé sans changements notoires dans sa relation avec Draco. L'autre jeune homme s'était plongé jusqu'au cou dans ses révisions, et mis à part les rares soirées qu'ils arrivaient à passer ensemble – dans la Salle sur Demande, maintenant – et qui avaient été utilisées pour réviser tout autant que pour se confier, Harry n'avait pas trouvé un instant pour aborder Draco sur les termes de leur relation. De même, ils n'avaient – au grand dam de Harry – pas encore retrouvé de moments d'intimité partagée comme celui qu'ils avaient expérimenté le vendredi précédent.

Il était un peu perdu sur la marche à suivre. Draco ne le fuyait pas, loin de là, et ils passaient presque tout leur temps libre ensemble, mais il ne cherchait plus son contact comme il avait pu le faire récemment.

Un peu désemparé, Harry s'était résigné à partir de Poudlard pour Noël avec un bagage lourd de sentiments non exprimés. Lorsqu'il sortit de la Grande Salle après le petit déjeuner, avec une Hermione remontée sur les talons (_« Et pourquoi tu n'as rien fait ? Harry James Potter ! Réponds-moi ! Tu avais dit que tu t'en 'occuperais', non ? Il ne t'ai jamais venu à l'esprit que peut-être il attend que tu fasses le premier pas ? Harry, pour l'amour de Merlin, je t'assure que si… »_), il trouva Draco qui l'attendait à côté de sa malle. Hermione se tut immédiatement. Avec un regard menaçant, elle s'éloigna en direction de Seamus et Neville, tout en gardant toujours un œil indiscret sur son ami. Harry leva les yeux au ciel à ses manières, mais préféra se concentrer sur le blond élégamment drapé dans sa cape de fourrure blanche près des portes d'entrée. Il avait un rouleau de parchemin roulé dans sa main qui tremblait un peu.

- Draco.

- Harry, répondit l'autre avec un léger sourire.

- Ca va aller ? demanda Harry en désignant le parchemin d'un signe du menton.

Il se doutait de ce que c'était. Les lettres que Draco recevait à chaque fin de semaine du Manoir n'avaient jamais été très agréables à lire.

Il acquiesça.

Harry étendit un bras derrière l'autre jeune homme pour caresser le fier Grand Duc qui trônait dans sa cage posée sur la malle de Draco. Ils étaient assez proches pour qu'il arrive à sentir le discret parfum de son ami – un mélange de citron et d'une odeur plus masculine, presque musquée. Draco baissa la tête. Le mouvement réveilla Harry de sa rêverie, et il abandonna l'oiseau pour se consacrer à son maître.

Il posa une main sous le menton de Draco et releva son visage pour qu'il le regarde en face, mais Draco s'évertuait à éviter son regard.

- Hey, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? murmura Harry, préoccupé maintenant.

- Rien.

Il dégagea son menton des doigts instigateurs.

Harry eut un soupir exaspéré. Il attrapa le bras du blond et le traîna à sa suite derrière les grandes portes de chêne massif, dans l'air glacé de l'hiver écossais. Il regarda rapidement autour d'eux, mais il n'y avait personne. Les autres occupants du château préféraient raisonnablement rester au chaud le plus longtemps possible.

Il descendit la main qui tenait le bras de Draco vers la main du jeune homme et l'attrapa. Il l'entraîna un peu à l'écart des grandes portes entrouvertes jusqu'à qu'ils aient assez d'intimité pour pouvoir discuter en toute tranquillité. Là, il attrapa l'autre main – glacée – de Draco et les plaça entre les siennes en les frottant énergiquement pour le réchauffer. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que l'autre jeune homme accepta de relever son regard et de le planter dans celui de Harry.

- N'essaye pas de me faire croire que tout va bien, Draco Malfoy, lui reprocha-t-il avec un ton qui, à sa plus grande horreur, lui rappela celui d'Hermione quelques minutes plus tôt. Je te connais bien assez pour savoir que c'est faux. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Draco haussa les épaules, feignant le détachement.

- J'ai pas envie de rentrer.

Harry resta silencieux, et l'autre jeune homme s'ouvrit enfin, laissant sortir tout ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur.

- Je hais le Manoir ! Tous ces grands halls trop sombres, ces couloirs trop longs, ces pièces trop vides, trop froides ! Ce n'est plus la même maison que celle que j'ai connue étant enfant. Je n'aime pas ce que c'est devenu, après… Après… Après Voldemort ! Je veux pas y retourner, Harry ! Je veux pas y retourner…

Et à ces mots, s'effondrant dans les bras de son ami, il autorisa quelques sanglots secs et amers à quitter sa gorge. Ses hoquets se transformèrent vite en vraies larmes, et bientôt il pleurait ouvertement contre l'épaule du brun. Il avait le visage défait, perdu. Il n'était plus un gosse, et l'enfance était loin derrière, et c'était passé trop vite, bien trop vite… Harry le serra fort dans ses bras, impuissant face à la tristesse de l'autre jeune homme. Il caressait son dos doucement, ses cheveux, ses épaules, pour le rassurer, murmurant des mots sans queue ni tête dans ses oreilles, comme on le ferait à un enfant, un tout petit enfant perdu et inconsolable.

- Ta mère sera là, tu ne seras pas seul. Et puis, je sais qu'elle échange de nouveau avec Andromeda, et elle m'a dit qu'elle comptait vous inviter toi et ta mère pour le réveillon de Noël. Vous ne serez pas seul, Draco… Je passerai sûrement aussi, puisque Teddy es mon filleul. On pourra se voir. Ca va aller…

A ces mots, Draco releva la tête de l'épaule de Harry et le regarda avec flamme.

- Ca va aller ? Comment peux-tu en être si sûr !

Harry enroula ses bras autour de la taille du blond, peu désireux de le voir s'éloigner mais voulant tout de même lui accorder un peu de place.

- Je le _sais_.

Draco leva les mains et les plaça de chaque côté du visage de Harry, le maintenant prisonnier.

- Promets-moi !

Harry chercha le regard de l'autre jeune homme jusqu'à qu'il soit fermement planté dans le sien.

- Je te le promets, répéta-t-il avec assurance et sans ciller. Je te le promets, Draco, tout va s'arranger.

Les yeux du blond cherchèrent son visage et son regard pendant un long moment en quête d'une trace d'incertitude, mais il dû n'en trouver aucune puisque son regard s'adoucit, et la force de ses mains sur les joues de Harry se fit plus caresse que prison.

Ils restèrent longtemps comme ça, à se dévorer du regard, jusqu'à que Harry, dans un mouvement téméraire, approche son visage de celui de l'autre jeune homme avec hésitation, comme s'il avait peur de l'effrayer. Les yeux de Draco s'arrondirent de surprise, mais il dû comprendre l'intention puisque d'une douce pression sur les joues de Harry, il acheva de le faire pencher vers lui.

Lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent, ce fut d'abord avec hésitation et appréhension, un simple effleurement. Le cœur de Harry battait la chamade, et Draco ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était réellement surpris. Leurs positions depuis le début de la conversation n'auraient que pu les amener vers ce moment, et il n'était pas sur le point de se plaindre. Ses joues encore humides, celles de Harry, froides sous ses doigts, et les bras de l'autre jeune homme enroulés autour de lui. Tout était parfait, et il voulait _plus_.

Il pressa ses lèvres contre celles d'Harry avec plus de force, et le monde tournait autour d'eux, et il ne savait plus où il était, mais Merlin ! – c'était bon. Lorsque l'autre sorcier ouvrit la bouche – enfin ! – et se laissa complètement faire, répondant avec fièvre à l'enthousiasme de Draco, il cessa complètement de réfléchir.

Leurs lèvres se séparèrent et se retrouvèrent, pressantes, leurs langues se caressant, explorant, glissant l'une avec l'autre, jusqu'à qu'ils n'arrivent plus à respirer et seulement alors ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, les joues rouges et la respiration labourée, les pupilles dilatées.

Quelque part pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient, les doigts de Harry s'étaient emmêlés dans la cape de Draco, dans leur désespoir d'atteindre plus, toujours plus, et de le garder contre lui, serré, à jamais. Ceux de Draco étaient encore sur les joues du brun, tremblants. Il effleura de nouveau les lèvres de Harry des siennes, un baiser papillon, guère plus qu'une douce caresse, avant de descendre le long de sa mâchoire, le bout de son nez froid faisant frissonner l'autre sorcier là où il passait. Il descendit planter plusieurs baisers dans le creux de son cou, avant de remonter prendre possession de ses lèvres.

Il sentit Harry sourire dans le baiser, et il s'autorisa à faire de même. Bientôt, ils n'étaient plus que deux fous, heureux et aux yeux pétillants, aux joues froides et rougies, face à face dans la neige, serrés l'un contre l'autre, à sourire comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain.

Fous et amoureux.

_THE END_

* * *

Et voilà !

J'espère que ça aura plu ! ^^ N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser des reviews ! ;D

A la prochaine ! ;)


End file.
